The beginning of the End
by HeirofPhysis
Summary: The End of Olympus. The Beginning of Justice. The Protogenoi were monitoring the planet in their slumber and they decided that Olympus must fall. That was when Rome began. Since then they have been actively searching for those demigods that would replace them, that posessed the necessary qualities to govern the Western World. Ananke chose to make them. They are here.
1. I am Bianca

The beginning of the End

**Chapter 1**

**?'s POV**

She didn't know where she was.

She didn't know who she was.

In short she really didn't know much about herself or indeed anything. It all seemed fuzzy and it seemed like her memory was stubbornly sitting at the back of her mind. Her last memory was of jumping into water in a dark place.

She didn't think that she had liked it. She didn't think that she should have but she had and as her mother used to say "_È inutile, piangere sul latte versato_". There's no use crying over spilt milk.

Wait a minute. Her mother… A brother…. The Hunters…

It all came back in a flood and she would have wept for joy if not for the huge heart wrenching pain that came with her memories. She had left her brother for that eternal girl guides group. Her brother, a boy who she would probably never see again.

Well she couldn't say that because she didn't know where she was. Hesitantly she opened her eyes. Then she closed them again. Not because she was scared but because she couldn't believe what she saw.

She was in a case made of …. glass and above that there was a room with white columns under a black ceiling with swirling glittering patterns that looked like stars.

A girl who looked about seventeen smiled at her and said something. Almost immediately, she was joined by five more girls of roughly the same age and a man who looked sixty.

This was surprising to her because she had jumped into the Lethe to be reborn and she was fairly sure that new-born babies were not born in glass. Apart from that of course was the fact that she remembered her past life but she didn't think she had done this before so she decided to let it go for the moment.

She suddenly realized that she remembered everything, even things like her third grade math test answers and all those other things that were so boring that she should have forgotten them.

She was brought out of her reverie (nice word) by the seven people lifting up the pane of the glass like thing and helping her up. Instantly she was met by a host of sensations including the smell of antibacterial and a dull humming sound that reverberated through the floor up the columns and walls into the ceiling and for some reason she was aware of the exact time.

"Hello young godling! I am Panacea the goddess of the Universal cure and I would like to welcome you to the halls of the Faded Ones and now-"

The girl who was there first started but she was interrupted by the man who had a look of amusement on his face "Panacea! Stop your blathering. You know what our orders are."

She sighed and one of the other girls took over, "I am Hygeia ,goddess of hygiene, and it is my duty to escort you to the throne room where we will welcome you properly."

After she had finished they all joined hands to make a circle around her and they were engulfed in a bright flash of light. After the glow had faded she found herself in a huge room with fifteen thrones so big that they could fit fifty normal people on them each. That made her wonder who sat on them. The seven who had brought her there ,who she now suspected were all gods and goddesses of healing, walked to the middle and pushed a button made of a blue metal inlaid with gold spots. Instantly the seven disappeared.

Slowly each of the thrones were occupied, three by shadows, three by water one by fog two by pure light ,one by earth, one by plants, one by a pink mist , three by a gold light and one by pure darkness. After what seemed like an age thirteen people materialized on the thrones nine men and four women. The one who had materialized from pure darkness examined her for a while until she could not take it. "Right! Now we all seem to be here can you please tell me what in father's name is going on! I am meant to be a baby, or does this happen to everyone who is reborn-"

She was cut off by one of the men from shadows who had dark purple skin and red eyes under a military style haircut. He was wearing armour made of stone with the terrified faces of monsters carved on it and he looked like he was contemplating torture methods. "This one is definitely a daughter of the underworld"

The pure darkness woman looked at him with something akin to embarrassment on her face although she couldn't exactly tell because her face was eternal, nothing, big yet small, imposing but forgettable, beautiful yet ugly and it had similarities to everything.

"Hello great great granddaughter! It is nice to meet you and I suppose introductions are in order. I am Chaos, the physical form of the void beneath Tartarus, who just stated your parentage, andthis is the council of the Protogenoi or the first family. Next to me is my husband Eros the elder, not the son of Aphrodite, physical form of the urge to reproduce and with me the father of birds, Nyx and her husband-brother Erebus.

Over there are your great grandparents, Gaia personification of the earth and my daughter through parthogenesis so she does not have a father and Ouranos the personification of the sky and Gaia's husband and son through parthogenesis. Next we have Gaia's other protogenos son-lover through the same method, Pontusthe personification of the sea father of Nereus, Thaumas, Ceto, Phorcys, Aigaios and Eurybia by Gaia and the fish by his official wife Thalassa. Speaking of Thalassa, there she is, the other personification of the sea daughter of Aether and Hemera.

The last water based protogenos is Hydros the personification of all liquids who is currently dating Physis, the personification of all living things and the forces of nature. Nyx and Erebus, night and shadows, are over there and in the opposite corner of the room you can see their primordial children Aether and Hemera who are light and day. Our last three members are Chronos, the primordial of time not the titan so please don't confuse them, Ananke the primordial of fate wife of Chronos and mother of the Fates and the Hours. Finally, we have Thesis, primordial of creation.

Eros, honey I'm a bit tired so could you finish her intro."

With that Chaos promptly fell asleep. Eros gave a soft sigh and then chuckled. "Ah, Chaos! Charming as ever! Anyway, young demigodess, I assume you actually remember your past?" he asked upon which she nodded. Satisfied, he continued "Good. Well, Bianca di Angelo, Daughter of Maria di Angelo and Hades the fourth generation lord of the Underworld, Sister of Nico di Angelo, ex-huntress of Artemis, Heir of Nyx primordial of the night and Aura titaness of hunting, breezes and the fresh, cool air of early morning. Oh, no outburst, that's surprising!"

She looked at him for a second before suddenly saying "Well of course not. This place must be a dream so I've decided to just go along with it. I'll wake up eventually back in the underworld-". At this Nyx started laughing "A dream is it then? How could it be a dream when we are in it? I personally regulate all dreams concerning us that my grandson Morpheus makes. But if you want it to be then it is a dream and you will never again see those who you care for most".


	2. Broken

The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys sorry for not updating this but... I was doing my other story, soooo. **

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Just asking, have you ever wondered if Miranda Hart is a daughter of Thalia muse of comedy.**

**Percy's Pov:**

_I was running. I couldn't stop. Honestly, if I did then I would die. I felt a blast of flame singing my back. I ran faster. And then I fell. The Earth had swallowed me but I didn't stop. Eventually the hard rock surrounding me turned into Red Air. I was in Tartarus and this time I was alone._

I woke up with a jolt. I really hated dreams. I didn't get why they were still going on though. I mean, the wars were over and Kronos and his Big Mama were dead. So what could they be warning me about? I tried to think about what they meant but the details and then the entire thing annoyingly sat at the back of my memory just out of reach. Anyway, there was no good just sitting there. Might as well get ready for a hard day's work. I got ready and then I left my cabin.

When I went outside, I saw Nico rushing towards me. "Woah, Nico! What's going on?" I said with a grin. "Percy, I need your help! There is a group of hellhounds just outside camp," I frowned, Nico was a strong demigod he should be able to take down a few hellhounds. I waited for him to explain, "I know what you're thinking. I can't just kill them because Mrs O'Leary is defending them for some reason"

Oh styx, that complicates things. I grabbed her Frisbee shield and ran to the borders near Thalia's tree. Now what? If I kill them then Mrs O Leary would kill me but if I don't then they could be a huge problem. There were about four of the beastly doggies.

Suddenly one of the beasts howled in pain. I saw a demigod that was glowing sea green. He was about eighteen and his eyes were completely blue. He swung his sword through another hellhound and I was jolted out of looking at him (not that way, you pervs) and I ran to help him. I suddenly realized that Nico was not there. He must have gone to get help. I suddenly slammed straight into a ethereal wall that had just appeared. It was a sort of blue-ish colour. I punched it to try and break it.

Yeah, not such a good choice. I could swear I heard something crack. Okay maybe I should use my powers.

I channelled my pain into power and tried to form tendrils of water to restrain everyone. That was the plan. Instead, all the water got sucked into the demigod and seemed to empower him. Gods he was already done.

Wait a minute. Nico said Mrs O Leary was with her kind. That meant that... this demigod had killed my monster. Desperately, I fumbled in my pockets for the multi use hellhound whistle that Annabeth and Leo had given me from some designs from Daedalus' laptop that she had written down. I blew it frantically, hoping that I would see a black bundle of fur charging towards me. I knew it was hopeless, but I still tried. Furiously, I turned on the demigod who seemed to be surveying the scene of the crime. He was grinning like the idiot he was as if he was happy to have murdered my pet. Then he turned to look at me and smiled coldly. I walked up to punch him and saw that the force field had dissipated.

Suddenly, I heard the hubbub of campers coming up Half Blood Hill and saw a complete transformation in the boy in front of me. In less than a second he turned from a calculating mastermind into a normal eighteen year old demigod.

I raised my fist to punch him but a powerful command reached my ears. "Percy, what in Zeus' name are you doing? Stop that immediately: I thought that you were better than this, attacking new demigods!" Chiron shouted, fury evident in his eyes. Then to the new demigod he said "Welcome to Camp Half Blood. This is a place where demigods like you can train in peace. I would ask you to make yourself at home."

(Time Skip, 2 months)

Those words turned out to be what led to my fall from happiness. Ever since that the demigod ( whose name was Michael) had been claimed by Dad and revealed to be my half brother from hell and he had wormed his way into my life and like a parasite and taken almost all that I had. Chiron showered him with attention, almost all the campers thought of him as their saviour and even dad seemed to be distancing himself from me. You might think that he could not be a saviour since there was nothing to be saved from but he had created a problem.

Me. He started blaming almost everything bad that happened on me and the shocking thing was that almost every one believed him. The only ones who stayed loyal to me were Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia (who wasn't there most of the time), Nico (who again wasn't there most of the time), Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Grover, Juniper, Coach Hedge and Mellie.

I had a sneaking suspicion that I was losing Annabeth too though. We were arguing a lot more than usual and we were spending less and less time together.

And that calculating mastermind was still in there. I saw him from time to time, whenever we were alone.

I sighed and decided to walk to the beach. Even though I didn't feel quite as invigorated by the sea as I used to, my mind still felt clearer in an aquatic environment.

As I was walking there, I was met by a white faced Naiad, who was walking back to the lake. "Oh, uh, Lord Perseus, um, why are you going to the beach, you don't need to do that, come to our lake instead, yes do that, pleeasee" Well, she was flustered. Ignoring her I kept walking.

When I got there I saw two people, who waved at me making sure I saw their faces. Then they started making out in the spot where Annabeth and I used to sit. Michael and Annabeth.

"Oh, Annabeth, when are you gonna dump that stupid excuse for a brother I have. I wanna just run right to the centre of camp tell everyone that you're mine" he said with a grin in his arrogant voice very loudly..

I froze. Tears sprung to my eyes as I called out "Annabeth, why?"

She looked at me with a hint of regret smothered in a layer of coldness. "Percy, you poor, naive stupid, little boy. You honestly believed I liked you. Well here's the cold hard truth. I've never liked you and I never will. That's what Michael helped me realise. I will always owe him for showing me your true traitorous evil colours. Good bye Perseus, the Destroyer of Lives"

With that she came over and pushed me over. She did it lightly but I was in a state of shock and put up no resistance. I expected to fall on sand but I kept falling for way after I should have hit the ground.

I fell into a metal box that must have been enchanted because as soon as I stopped moving chains lashed themselves around me restricting all movement. I tried to use my powers but the metal must have been celestial Bronze because I couldn't even summon a drop of water.

And so I was dragged to Poseidon knows where, alone and utterly broken.

**Oh ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU! Sorry Percabeth fans, but as a consolation Annabeth is not truly evil! Why not? Wait and see!**


	3. Who can look me in the eye?

The Beginning of the End

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Now**

How much time I spent in that box was irrelevant. It could have been seconds or it could have been hours. That was the last thing on my mind right now.

The only thing on my mind now was Annabeth. The things that she had said. Were they true? Did I really ruin her life? I thought back, trying to find one memory where I hadn't treated her like I should have. I couldn't find one.

Still, I thought, Annabeth wouldn't just out and out lie to me.

"Ugghh! Why is life so hard! My head hurts! I suppose no-one's listening to me which would mean that I'm talking to myself!" Now that I had shouted aloud, I felt rage consume me, not at Annabeth but at everything. My life and everything else in it was the worst.

Suddenly I heard a voice from outside my little cell-thingy.

"Punk's getting angry! Loving that rage kid!" Ares called out.

"You! Ares, where are you taking me! There's going to be Tartarus to pay when Dad finds out and you know it!"

I heard him chuckle and I imagined ripping his flesh apart while making him drink poison. Right, that is now and officially on my bucket list.

"Quiet, punk! You know your dad is the one who gave me the order to do this! Apparently your little punk ex told her mom you had threatened her life on multiple occasions, and word gets around. As soon as your Dad heard he gave me my orders"

I froze. When had I ever threatened Annabeth's life? I didn't think that I ever had.

This means... either I had done so and it was wiped from my memory somehow or..

Annabeth was lying.

At that point I'm not sure what happened. I think I cried. I think I screamed. All I know is that that was the worst part of my already miserable life.

* * *

After I cried myself out, I slept and yet even in sleep she haunted me. In my dreams I relived every moment since Michael came to camp over and over again.

"Punk! Get up! You're not missing your own execution!" Ares shouted. I woke up just as the cage vanished, apart from the wall which had the chains.

It rose up, covered in an angry red glow and it took me with it. As I looked around I realized that we were on Olympus.

There was a crowd of people gathered around, all gawking and staring at me, some with pity and others with hate. I didn't get why they'd hate me, after all I did save them from Tartarus ... twice.

I was jolted back into reality by a rough push from Ares and I suddenly noticed that my chains were levitating and pulling me forward.

I understood what was happening, well enough. This was me a criminal for committing deicide (well at least I hope that's what I'll do to a certain war god) being marched along the streets to my trial.

At last, after turning a bend, I saw the Council Hall of the Gods. It was big and imposing as ever but it seemed different: the shadows seemed darker and the bands of dark in the marble were almost black.

As we reached the big white doors and the end of my humiliating procession through the city, the gates creaked open and I was bought before a full council of gods. Ares shoved me into the middle and then quickly took his seat.

"The accused has been brought before the Council of Olympus and has by vote of said council been found guilty of conspiring with The Sons of the Purusha and his cousins Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo to overthrow Olympus" thundered Zeus.

"WHAT?!" I protested.

"Therefore, for this most hellish and condemned of crimes all three of the accused have been sentenced to the harshest punishment known to divine beings, first they shall be struck by the Master Bolt, then their souls shall endure the pain of that throughout their year long stay in the underworld before finally being thrown into Tartarus"

At that moment Jason and Nico flashed in next to me.

"Do the guilty have any last words?" Zeus asked with the cold brutality of a tidal wave. I glanced at Nico and Jason: they had a lot to say but none of it was good.

A thought occurred to me and I tried to take as much pleasure as possible in seeing these guys' reactions.

"Let's see which one of you can look me in the eye, knowing that you are sentencing me to eternal torture. That'll be fun now won't it guys?"

First I looked at Ares. He was really trying to hold my gaze but then with an angry grunt, he started sharpening his dagger.

Then I looked at Aphrodite, who stared as coldly as she could at us, then found her nails incredibly interesting.

Most of the reactions were like that apart from Hades and Hestia who looked at us incredibly anxiously then fixed the rest of their family with stone cold gazes.

"Enough!" shouted Zeus, "And now we remove all doubts about the future of Olympus!"

He aimed the master bolt and I closed my eyes preparing myself for searing pain.

**Right Guys, sorry for the wait but I've already said I have no schedule. And you can blame my design and technology teacher.**

**See you soon, review please, or this story is going no where**


	4. Bianca, Percy and the Stormfoot Girl

The Beginning of the End

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**A thing that has been pointed out to me is that the time skips between Percy and Bianca are quite confusing. The Bianca side of the story starts when she dies and the Percy side starts after the Giant war. I am going to converge them around chapter 15 or something. As well as that, in chapter 8, Percy and Nico summon Bianca, this is in the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**Now**

I stood there waiting, thinking about if Zeus was going to kill us, then he might as well get on with it. I opened my eyes just as all three of us were consumed with a burning bright light. The Master Bolt.

The pain never came. Instead, I felt a strange tingling in my head just before it exploded,

Not literally, but it sure felt like it. I saw all of time, all that was, that ever could be and all that is.

I glanced at Nico and Jason and was sure that they felt the same. They were glowing, we were all glowing and our eyes were shining beacons.

Zeus fired again, evidently confused. Wait a minute, since when do I say evidently? The Bolt hit us again and again but it only seemed to increase the power that the three of us now possessed.

We each summoned our elements, water, rock and wind and mixed them into a swirling tornado. They cloaked us from the gods as we started levitating.

A voice spoke out from above us and even though it did not shout it carried over the screaming gods and cacophonic tornado, so that we heard it clearly.

"You are ready"

**The Underworld Bianca di Angelo's (Three years ago) POV:**

I have been having the visions for a month now. They started almost as soon as I died. They were all pretty much the same though. The Primordials called Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus have been training me in my powers over darkness, death and the Night but the only lessons I truly enjoyed were the ones with Aura the Titaness. Aura was always slightly mad and eccentric and always made learning how to hunt solo and ride the wind fun.

Anyway, the lessons with the Primordials mainly consisted of them mocking me on something or the other. The only highlight of those lessons was learning about the animals and monsters they ruled over.

I hadn't heard of Aura before then so I decided to ask about her past one night. I regretted it. She went insane and tried to kill me so I had to shadow travel to Nyx's Mansion to escape her. Nyx then told me her history and at that moment I vowed to stop anything like what happened to her happen again.

Aura was a daughter of Lelantos (the titan of stealth and the wind, son of Coeus and Phoebe) and Periboeia (an Oceanid) and by her father was cousin of Artemis and Apollo. She became a lone huntress and preferred to stay out of Artemis' way. One day though, their paths crossed and they shot the same boar and were unable to decide whose arrow killed it. In the rage of the argument, she said that Artemis' body was too womanly to be a virgin. To make a long story short, Artemis made Dionysus rape Aura as she slept. She even returned to mock Aura during the birth of her twins. The poor maiden was driven insane and called upon the wild beasts she once hunted to eat her children and destroy evidence of her losing her virginity. But Dionysus denied her even that and forced the animals to protect the boys. In a desperate attempt to spite Dionysus she ate her own son and Artemis snatched the other away before getting Zeus to banish the Stormfoot Girl to Tartarus.

Nyx explained that the trauma was too much for her and so they used a perception filter to distract her and make her able to, well, live. If someone directly made reference to it, then the filter would break and insane Windmaid would resurface.

When I decided to avenge Aura, Nyx finally seemed to decide that I was worthy of her attention and all of my lessons after that were incredibly tiring. She pushed me to my limits and eventually she decided that I was ready to try and fight Thanatos, one of her favourite sons. The fight is scheduled for today and apparently Thanatos is already practicing with some of his retinue.

"Bianca, the battle is going to start soon," Nyx bought me back to reality, "Take your position!" Then she teleported to her seat in the Arena of Darkness.

"Minions of the Eternal Darkness and the Deep Magic, we are gathered to witness the battle between Thanatos, Lord of Death and a daughter of the Olympian Hades, Bianca di Angelo, heir of Aura and your next ruler!"

Wild cheers filled the arena as we walked in, coming from all of Nyx's and Eris' children along with any guests they had invited, which meant monsters and a few gods.

They were expecting me to defeat Thanatos; death himself! It was impossible!

Thanatos lunged for me and I let my mind go into autopilot. I was a huntress and though I wasn't a huntress of Artemis anymore, I still had the benefits of that post. I touched my hairclip and my silver bow, Crescent, filled my grip with the quiver magically appearing on my back.

I realized that I could use shadow travel in a fairly unique way just before Thanatos appeared behind me and tried to stab me in the back. Thinking quickly, I turned part of my back into a shadow just as a knife appeared where my spinal cord had once been.

I summoned blood using my Hades' powers and acted like I was dying, falling into the shadowy edge of the arena. Thanatos was obviously confused, his powers didn't indicate that I was dying but he could see blood.

Using his distraction, I shadow travelled to the cave ceiling where there was no light and rode the wind just as Aura had taught me, making no sound. I imagined the surprise on Thanatos' face when my arrows started raining down from the ceiling. He flew up and I realised that he could probably sense my life essence. I, however, now had no clue where he was since he too was using the darkness of the ceiling to his advantage.

Desperately, I looked around and my hold over the air currents wavered. Wait! I could control the air currents!

Joyously, I closed my eyes and looked for a disturbance in the air. When I had homed in on him I created an area of low pressure around him, buffeting him with gale force winds. When he was unconscious I stopped and realised I had won.

Suddenly, the realization dawned on me that he was falling down to the arena floor and would probably break every bone in his body when he made impact. I turned and dived down allowing myself to fall until I was under him and then willed myself up.

I managed to slow our fall, but he had too much momentum, he was going to fall. At this point I was reduced to a screaming person hurtling down to the ground at terminal velocity. In desperation I screamed "Letta!"

I don't know why I chose that word. I suppose it just felt right. In any case it had the desired effect.

Thanatos and I were hovering just a metre from the ground.

The problem we now faced was how to get down. I became conscious of the fact that something in my head was hurting. A lot. I imagined getting rid of it and we fell to the ground, perfectly safe.

When I got up, I realised that everyone was looking at us but I found I was so tired that my legs gave way. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was Nyx shouting "HECATE!"

**Hi guys sorry for the lateness. Please review. To those of you who believe that this plot line has bee ndone a million time, I can promise that it will be truly unique by the end.**


	5. The Island of Circe

The Beginning of the End

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**If you want to have a chance of having an OC then you need to state where this quote comes from: **

"_What's he up to now? It'd be something devious and overcomplicated. He'd get dizzy if he tried to walk in a straight line."_

**Be specific if it is from a book then I want Chapter number or name, paragraph number and sentence number. If it is from TV then I want show, series number and episode number. In any case you must put the person who said it. The people who do this will have some criteria PM-ed to them along with an O/C form to be filled out.**

**Now Percy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I regained conscious.

Instantly, a mind-numbing pain shocked every atom of my body, especially, for some reason, my head.

Desperate, I thought of something that might distract me and my mind instantly showed me Annabeth. Sadness. Someone else. Rachel. Guilt. Grover. Guilt. Mom. Guilt...

"Come on!" I shouted, "There's got to be someone in the universe that makes me feel happy!"

"He has awoken! Come, Halia, our lady shall be displeased if she is not informed" I heard from somewhere to my left. I found that the pain had subsided now and so I cautiously opened my eyes, surveying my surroundings.

I seemed to be in a ... lake? At least, that's what it looked like; forests of kelp grew underneath me and a giant otter was swimming around. I found that I could move my hand fairly well and so tried to get into an upright position.

As soon as I did this, the otter swam over to me at really what was quite an alarming pace. It was about twenty feet long and tall as a horse, with teeth the size of small daggers. I would have instantly shot away but I had just regained conscious, so my movements were sluggish.

As it neared me, however, it slowed down and circled me in the madcap, excited way that otters do. Eventually I couldn't help laughing and after a while it got me to play with it as we caught each other.

It was just as we were beginning to get bored of just chasing each other that a voice came from the floor of the lake, which was hidden by the strands of kelp.

"I take it that you are having fun with Rhys," a woman wearing the same green as the leaves of a rainforest on her leaf-like dress appeared, "though of course, technically his name is Rhesos"

**The Mansion of Night** **Bianca di Angelo's (Three years ago) POV:**

"Vakna" said someone softly.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright.

I was in a bed somewhere, probably in Nyx's Mansion, since there was a crescent moon on the ceiling, surrounded by galaxies and stars. That was something that Nyx tended to do. In all of the rooms in her mansion, there was a magic light that was modelled on the moon. The more she visited that room, the fuller the moon on the ceiling was.

I realised that someone else was in the room with me and as I looked over to my bedside, I saw a woman that I did not recognise. Her dress was white as a flower with ornate silver designs that looked like runes or perhaps alchemy symbols. Her black hair fell down to her shoulders and framed a pale face that seemed to be highlighted in a soft green light.

"That was really quite the show back there. I was impressed that you could use what you had to such tactical advantage and finishing off with magic! I would have thought that you were one of my own children, though even they do not possess such raw power..."

She stopped for a while and appeared to be pondering something. I realised that she was Hecate.

"Your studies with Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus and Aura have been postponed for the time being and Nyx has conceded that you need help to control your magical powers more than any others. The council has decided that the best person to do this for you is Circe, since she already has much experience-"

"Wait! How come I lost consciousness in the vision, since that what the battle was, and I did not regain conscious in real life back in the underworld" I cut her off and gave her a question that had been nagging me.

"Simple. This is not a vision or a dream or any other such thing; this is all perfectly real. That was just a lie told to help you believe in yourself and so accelerate your learning speed. You have two different bodies; the first is your physical one that you were born in and the second, this one, is the one that was made for you. It is basically a copy of your original body but with a larger potential for power. Your soul, your animus is transferred between these two bodies. We will be presently destroying your original body to-"

"No!" I cut her off again, "I mean, please don't do that. I actually rather like the body that I was born in"

She sighed, "Human sentimentality. Fine then, I suppose that can be arranged. May I continue? Good. You will be sent to Circe's Island, where you will fill the role of one of her students. I will send you with a letter of recommendation, which will state that you are one of my daughters. You must tell her that I promise to restore her Island once your education is complete. You must pretend to be my daughter since Circe now holds a grudge against all demigods except mine. Apparently, some demigods let her pet pirates loose."

"But won't she be able to sense that I am a daughter Hades using her powers or something?" I questioned.

"Good point... I suppose... this'll do the trick...Bianca Di Angelo, I officially bestow unto you the blessing of Hecate, Daughter of Perses and Asteria, Goddess of Magic, the Night and Necromancy, Gatekeeper of the Three Realms"

She placed her hand on my head and I passed out.

The next day, preparations were made to send me to Circe. It was decided that one of Hecate's sons Alabaster Torrington, would accompany me to Circe's Island and that he too would learn from her. She would apparently try to turn him into a guinea pig, however he had been provided with the appropriate counterspell.

I was told to hide my powers over the air as well, since Hecate doesn't normally give such powers to her children.

So, it was that that evening I met Alabaster. He was a fairly nice boy but he seemed very preoccupied with something. He was talented at working with runes and the first thing he said to me was if he could study Crescent, my bow.

He actually made an improvement. Now I just need to think about it and it turns from hairclip to bow and vice versa.

We arrived at Circe's Island the next morning, travelling on Nyx's Chariot, the whole night long. The first we saw of it was a charred wasteland, with a clump of young saplings that had obviously been recently planted. As we moved on, we entered a ruined city. It must have been magnificent at a time, but now it was ... dead. My foot touched something and I nearly screamed as I saw the dead, rotted body of ... a girl? She was burnt beyond recognition and I think someone had beheaded her.

If Circe did this, then I would have preferred not to meet her. Now that I was looking, I saw hundreds of bodies, not just human but animals as well, dogs, cats, wolves, eagles. I gagged and I must admit I went and threw up at one point.

It didn't seem as if Alabaster was faring any better. His face was drawn and I was quite sure that I saw ... hatred on his face.

Nyx led us to the only building that had been repaired. It looked amazing and there were fountains where the water twisted in midair and formed magnificent shapes. I felt the air warm and when I looked around Nyx was gone. Alabaster pulled a scroll out of his trouser pocket and read it quickly.

"Right then," I held his hand, "let's get this over with!"

If I had looked at his face, I would have seen that he was blushing like crazy as we walked in. There were many halls and corridors that we had to go to before Alabaster stopped me. "I can sense strong magic here"

Now that he mentioned it, I could feel something as well. I saw a door just down the corridor a bit and found it unlocked. We walked in and saw a woman in a long flowing black dress facing away from us. The curves in the bottom were constantly shifting forming shadows of darkness and scenes of burning death. She was working on a loom that showed what must have been the city before its destruction.

She was weeping.

"Demigods! It was your kind that destroyed my Island. It used to be a thriving spa with hundreds of customers and citizens and now it's this!"

"We come from our mother Hecate. She sent us here so that you could help us control our magic and-" Alabaster was cut off as Circe snarled.

"Quiet, male, I do not take students any more- what makes you think that you are an exception?"

I remembered what Hecate had promised and since Alabaster seemed to have forgotten I blurted out "Hecate has promised to restore your island after our education is complete"

Her eyes widened and then after what seemed like ages, she said:

"Oh, my dears, you need makeovers!"

**Hi guys sorry for the lateness. I was just wondering whether you guys think that I should continue with this story or create a Narnian Wicked-style fic. Tell me in reviews please or I have a poll going on. The deadline is a week from now.**


	6. An Offer

The Beginning of the End

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Now Percy's POV**

Now I was thinking.

There was a woman in front of me that looked like her dress was made from a willow tree. She had chocolate brown skin and her brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green like a sunlit forest. She obviously had something to do with plants.

But who was she?

Almost immediately, I was reminded of Gaea, but dismissed this as quickly as I thought of it. This woman was far too warm to be Gaea and as far as I knew, Gaea could not control plants, only the Earth.

Rhys, the otter I had been playing with bounded up to her and settled by her side.

"Rhesos is a potamus of the river Rhesos, which is a tributary of the Scamander. He was one of the few river gods that did not take wives and have Naiad children."

"He's not a hippopotamus" I said. Oops. That was probably stupid. I felt my cheeks go red as the woman raised her eyebrows. Changing the subject, I asked, "Who are you? You seem a bit like Gaea but totally different at the same time"

Her face immediately hardened and I knew I had done something wrong. I suppose she hated Gaea as much as I did. Or she was sad that she had been defeated.

"That is a mere genetic similarity. My sister has followed a dark path since the days of the First Word. She has broken many promises in the last few years. No young godling, I am Physis the Mistress of Beasts, The Lady of the Lilies, Primordial of Life and you are dying"

With that, she turned and walked/floated/swam away.

My mind was busy storing what she had told me and when she said I was dying, I had just realised that as a primordial she was capable of insane things. She presided over life, no less: surely then, she had the power to take life away.

I prepared to fight her and followed her into a tunnel in the river bank that was somehow dry. The magic was evident. There must have been some sort of force field stopping water from getting in and it seemed to work on me too.

As I walked into the tunnel, I was suddenly dry and I didn't even have to think about staying dry like I normally have to do.

Realising that Jason and Nico had been sentenced by Zeus the same as me and they too had helped form that insane hurricane, I wondered if they had been taken by Physis and kept somewhere, the same as me.

The tunnel we were in suddenly widened and opened into a rainforest. I had to run now to catch up with Physis and Rhys who were making random turns and disappearing behind the trees. Eventually, we went into yet another cave, and after a while, that opened into a large cavern. I jumped as I noticed a black snake that had suddenly appeared out of the shadows. I was so distracted by those huge fangs and the body that was at least fifty foot long, that I didn't see Physis and Rhys stop. I bumped into them. Oops again. I bumped into someone who may be killing me.

The three of us, excluding the snake walked over to a corner and waited. As we did that, the snake kept moving forward towards a figure lying on the ground.

Even though a lot of people have called me stupid, I'm not. I knew enough to think that the figure on the ground was Nico. I could see a mop of raven hair and an all black top; it was bound to be him.

I began to feel nervous as the snake formed a loose circle around him with its coils. It reared its head up and licked him. That would have been creepy, if he was awake.

Gradually, he stirred more and more until eventually, he woke up altogether and saw the titanic constrictor looming over him. I suppose I couldn't blame him for what he did next all things considered.

He screamed.

The snake recoiled and covered its head with part of its body. Nico got the idea that the snake did not want to hurt him and eventually, he began stroking it and talking to it. He even lied down on it for a while before Physis went up to him.

I was a bit too far away to hear what she said but I guessed it was something like what she had said to me. After Nico said something, she beckoned to me and Rhys and I stepped out of the shadows.

Then the three of them came over and Physis said, "Now that the two of you are awake, we will go and get your other companion, the Jupiter boy. You could ask me questions now, or you could wait until you would understand it. In any case, I would prefer you not asking now since I would have to repeat myself, which I never do."

She turned and walked on, expecting us to follow with our massive animal companions.

Even though the sky was barely visible through the dense canopy, I could see that a storm was brewing and it wasn't long before fat drops of rain were rolling down leaves and soaking us all. I didn't mind and neither did Rhys but it seemed as if Nico and his snake were suffering it.

I used my powers to stop the water landing on him and went over to him. "So... how are you and Will doing?"

"Seriously Percy, we were attacked by a power hungry maniac, possessed by a weird power, kidnapped by a crazy plant woman and the first question you ask is about my love life," he sniffed and looked ahead at Physis, "though if you really want to know, Will is the best thing to happen to me in a long while"

Well... cue awkward silence.

"So, why do you think we're here?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'd like to think that right now, I have other things to think about, like for example, the fact that I have just been told that I'm dying!"

He looked at me, surprised, then closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, they were completely black for a second, and then turned back to normal. "Well, physically you are fine but it feels as if something is leaching off your energy and I can't think of a better word to describe this but it feels as if your energy is just being scattered across the world."

"Well is it the same for you or is it just me?" I began making a list of people who'd like to steal my energy when he said that it was the same for him as well.

At that moment Physis stopped and looked up and as if following an unspoken command the trees parted, allowing a clear view of the sky. There was lightning flashing and as we watched a bolt flashed in the clouds and must have hit the giant winged wolf who fell tumbling from the sky at almost terminal velocity. Its fur was a kind of bright gold and its wings were huge, at least 40 feet from tip to tip.

I processed all this in an instant since as soon as the wolf had fallen, so had a figure with blond hair and a purple shirt. Jason was flailing around with his arms and must have forgotten that he could control the air.

Physis shot her hand out and the trees grew instantly and rapidly, forming a net of vines and branches while also growing upwards to intercept the two. The wolf hit the net first and after realizing that it wasn't in any danger, it looked up at Jason and despite the fact that he had just shot it, the wolf flew up and caught Jason on its wings. I had to admire that sort of loyalty, though I had a feeling that the wolf only caught him because he was Jason.

The trees mimicked Physis as she lowered her hand, and they shrunk back into the ground just as the wolf landed next to us, with Jason on its back.

"Good work Chryson," she said to the wolf before turning to us three, "Doubtless the three of you have questions and they will be many, however I am weak from mortals chopping down trees, which are essentially part of my essence. Therefore I will expect you not to ask any for the moment, instead listen to the message that the council has agreed on giving you. I represent the council of the Firstborn, the primordial, and we feel that you are suitable for a job that we must ask of the world. As you know, the present Olympians are corrupt and the council has decided that they must be taught a lesson in humility. That was the real reason for Gaia's attack; however her emotional attachment to the titans and giants clouded her view and led her down a path that many disagree with.

The council realise that without you three, the Olympians stand no chance; that is, if you decide to take us up on our offer, we will train you, provide you with armies, and leave the Olympians to your judgement. You need not fear us, unless you yourselves go down a path of darkness, which the council has decided is unlikely.

In addition to this, there is no need for you to fight your friends as we offer a general amnesty to all that choose to stand with you and your power levels will increase to the point where you could take on most of the remaining titan council. The only real question now is, will you help us and accaept this one time offer?"

Shocked, I looked at Jason and Nico. It was all happening far too fast for me and I realised that I could only accept this strange, awesome offer if they agreed as well. I suddenly realised that we were with the animals as well, deciding to ask Physis about it...

Genius, I would ask Physis about everything weird that had happened to me that day. If I knew what circumstances had brought me here, then maybe I could figure out how to proceed from then on.

"Lady Physis, I know you asked not to ask questions, but there are some things I need to know before I give you an answer," I stopped as she sighed but she motioned for me to carry on and so I asked her "These animals, first of all: what are they and why are they here?"

"These 'animals' as you call them, are your new sacred animals, should you take us up on our offer. Rhesos is a river god, Skotoria is a descendant of Python and Chryson is one of Helios' old sacred animals, albeit one that was hidden from the mortals due to an overprotective owner."

"Why did Zeus try to execute us? What happened then?"

"Someone, or rather something has been spreading rumours about the three of you, saying that you had a secret deal with Gaia to overthrow Olympus, but you betrayed her in the end as well when you got a better deal, from Tartarus apparently. After Zeus tried to kill you we knew we couldn't allow it to happen so we may have kind of possessed your bodies and summoned you here."

I looked at Nico and Jason and decided to discuss the offer with them now, so after asking for Physis permission, we moved away.

"So, Jason, how's the Pontifex Maximus thing going?" I asked to break the ice.

He rolled his eyes at my choice of subject but answered with a hint of pride in his voice, "We have already made shrines to all the descendants of the Olympians, now we are moving on to the descendants of the Titans. Being a chief priest hasn't even affected my relationship with Piper, since Vesta has agreed to restart the Vestal Virgins without the virginity bit, so Piper has agreed to be the Vestalis Maxima."

He realised that he was just stopping us thinking about the present decision we had to make, "Now, about this offer, I don't see any reason not to take it, if we don't we would have nowhere to go I suppose since I was banished from Rome when I was arrested by Apollo and if we went back to Camp Half-Blood, we'd get arrested again. I don't know about you but the Underworld is not a place I'd like to visit any time soon, no offence Nico"

Eventually we made our decision and walked back to Physis side by side. When we got there we simply nodded and she took something that looked like a crystal ball with random flashes of light inside it. She threw it at the ground in front of us and when it shattered pure energy flowed out and surrounded us as Physis chanted words that I had a feeling even the Titans would not recognise, ancient as they were.

As she stopped speaking my vision instantly blackened and the last thing I felt was a face full of mud. _Real nice._

**Hi guys sorry for the rushedness. Please review , all suggestions are welcome. **


	7. Training and Sad Scene

The Beginning of the End

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Two Years Ago Bianca's POV**

"Bianca! No,no,no! You're pronouncing the words all wrong- it is 'Brisingr Reisa' not 'Brisingr Rise-a'" the exasperated enchantress exclaimed.

Learning another language was a hard business; Alabaster and I had to learn the first language that had been verbally spoken ever, by Gaia herself. But it wasn't enough just to learn how to speak it, we had to learn how to use runes as well.

Alabaster already had a rough idea, but I had to learn from scratch. In fact Alabaster was having a better time here than I was, even though Circe tried to be cold to him. He was the first male who had actually enjoyed the Island of Circe without being transformed in some way.

When we got here, Circe told me to stay in a waiting room for my makeover as she led Alabaster off. I knew exactly when she found out that Alabaster had already been provided with counterspells for her usual trick of turning people into pigs, or guinea pigs, which is what I heard she liked to do these days. When she found him still standing there, distinctly human, she let out a scream of pure frustration, which must have nearly deafened Alabaster... and me since I had followed them there.

Eventually, though she calmed down and agreed to take us as students, though not before a visit from 'our mother'. Apparently though, there were certain things we had to learn before I could even see my first potion. We needed to learn things like physics, chemistry and biology and how to dress well along with proper Victorian etiquette. Or at least that was for me; Alabaster just practised sword-fighting with automatons, though he was nowhere near as good as Percy he still tried hard.

The sciences were because if I was to manipulate the world using magic, I need to realise what I was working with and if there was an easier way to accomplish a certain task. For example, it was apparently easier to transform and alter appearances by messing with genes than it was by simply saying the right words and willing it to happen. Magic was apparently extremely energy consuming to use, Hecate's children have the same potential as one of the Big-three children, and it's just that using magic takes more energy than using inherited power, which leads to less impressive results.

The other things were just something that Circe insisted on, though who was I to argue, especially since going through loads of dresses was a bit fun. The only thing that I did in my free time was practice archery and using other long rang weapons. Circe was of the opinion that if magic had been truly mastered, physical fighting was unnecessary but after hearing how this place got wrecked in the first place, I figured it's better to be safe than sorry.

I was blasted with a wave of heat as the ball of fire I was levitating fell and burned my desk. "Adurna" I tried, summoning some water with a wave of my hand.

"Daydreaming, were we?" asked Circe, "Well, it is impressive that you could summon water with that little effort, but remember what I said. Since you somehow have an easier time manipulating earth how about seeing if you could use that. Fire is just as easily put out by water as it is smothered by earth, which you could have used to your advantage."

I thanked my lucky stars that she did not question my skill at earth manipulation since every magic user was different and had different skills.

I glanced at Alabaster, who was sitting on the desk next to me. He was grinning from ear to ear as he would have yet another opportunity to boast about his magical skill at dinner. As he was so fond of reminding me, he could use spells like Gelu Semita, which would allow the caster to use ice as a method of transportation, while I was stuck with levitating fire balls.

Suddenly, however, his grin was replaced by a look that grew increasingly more worried. He looked around then and once he saw me watching him he went back to normal but his cheeks were just a little bit redder.

"Lady Circe," he looked up at the goddess, "Could I have permission to temporarily postpone my studies for a couple of years. An important issue has arisen in the mortal world, one that I must see to at once"

That was not clever. Circe looked outraged and launched a fierce tirade against him, detailing that he was her best student and nothing could be so important that he would abandon us for a few years. She was right though and without his bright attitude, this place would become unbearable.

Eventually, he accepted the fact that he was not allowed to leave but I wasn't sure that he wasn't lying when he promised on Olympus that he would not leave. Throughout the rest of the day he seemed so tense and when we were free to train with actual weapons, not one automaton was left with a head.

Though I did not prefer to, I could change Crescents form into a sword and today we duelled like we never had before. I swung low and he would just jump, high and he would duck. Fine, I was rubbish with a sword. I changed it back to a bow and used my power over the earth to turn the ground he was standing on into sinking sand. Using the distraction, I fired shot after shot but most of them were deflected by his force field.

I realised that I was going to have to play dirty and used my power over the dead to raise a body. I had not prepared for what sort of body though.

It was one of Circe's dead attendants, with rotting flesh hanging on her bones and a chilling look of fear on her face. Horrified, I released the body and surrendered. Alabaster, far from looking disgusted as I was, had a look of grim determination on his face. I squeezed his hand and that was instantly replaced with a crimson blush. Was touching me that embarrassing?

We both went to bed early that night.

The next morning, Circe shook me awake. "Bianca, Bianca! Alabaster has left the island!"

My eyes shot open as I leapt out of bed. "What!" I screamed frantically. I should have known something was up, I was so going to kill that idiot when I found him.

"He left a note, I haven't read it yet, I thought you might like to read it with me."She held out an envelope which I practically snatched from her before ripping the envelope off. I pulled the letter out and began to read.

_Dear Bianca and Lady Circe,_

_I need to leave now, my siblings need my help in the war. My Lord Kronos is rising and I am one of his strongest demigod generals. I am not wrong in pledging to destroy Olympus. They are the ones whose descendants destroyed this Island and killed all the inhabitants, even that one we found yesterday Bianca. I will liberate the world from their power hungry king. _

_Bianca, you are amazing, no matter what your ancestors are like; you are funny and kind and strong, yet so vulnerable at the same time. That's what made me fall for you. It may well be that we never meet again, in this life at least. Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, I love you. I realise that puts you in a very weird place but I can't leave without you knowing the way I feel about you. I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something for us and we give them something in return. I don't know if that's true but I know I am who I am because of you._

_I'm Sorry_

At the bottom of the piece of paper there was a stain that looked as if had been made by a tear. It was joined by another as I fell to the ground and clutched the paper to my chest.

**Sad Scene... Poor Bianca**

**Hi guys sorry for the rushedness and the small chapter. Please review , all suggestions are welcome. Would you guys like me to continue this or start another story, Jadis: The life and times of the White Witch and her Successors. Please tell me if you think that I haven't made the relationship work.**


	8. Nico's summoning

The Beginning of the End

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Two Years Ago Bianca's POV**

I must have spent at least a couple of hours reading and re-reading that letter. At one point, I just got really angry at his stupidity. Going off to fight a war, what was he thinking?

He loved me. I suppose, I loved him as well. He was endearing and talented and funny. I couldn't imagine continuing my studies here without him. He was the shoulder I had to cry on when I got too stressed and he was always there for me.

Except now he wasn't.

"I have to go and help him, if he's going to fight a war, then he's not going to do it alo-" I said after a long period of silence but was cut off as Circe looked at me exasperatedly.

"Don't you see? He's fighting on the opposite side to your brother and everyone else you know; and in any case, why should I help you get to him daughter of _Hades"_

"Need I remind you of Hecate's promise; when both of our studies are complete you will have your island back" That shut her up.

She had raised a good point though, I couldn't possibly join either side or I could end up fighting someone close to me.

I still needed to be involved with this though; I couldn't just wait here on this god's forsaken island not knowing if someone I loved would come back alive or not.

I suppose I could just keep an eye on everything and perhaps make sure that no-one got hurt. Yes that would work.

Putting my idea forward I was surprised when Circe agreed. I suppose the sooner Alabaster was back, the sooner his studies could be finished. What really worried us was that not a single spell could help us find him. In the end we just decided to go to Camp-Half Blood.

That day, I revised all the spells that I was likely to need, including masking my power levels, masking my demigod scent, going invisible, and changing my appearance.

A new thing I learnt was responding when someone called on my ghost, even if I was technically alive now as well as letting my spirit leave my body, which allowed me to go anywhere without technically moving a muscle.

I did some last minute archery practice before packing my bag with clothes, Crescent and my grimoire, which was basically a magic textbook, with spells and ways to enchant objects or invoke gods in it.

I held hands with Circe as we flashed back to Long Island. Asking why we didn't just flash to Camp Half-Blood itself, I was told that the Camp's magical borders prevented that and we would have to physically go in, though we didn't want anyone to see us.

Apparently though, this was no problem since we could turn ourselves invisible and alter our appearance.

"What do we do about the dragon though?" I asked Circe and she looked almost as surprised as I think I was the first time I saw him. I explained that he was there to protect the Golden Fleece and Circe gained a dark look as she remembered how it was to retrieve that very item that Percy and Annabeth had released the pirates who had killed or enslaved all of her attendants.

Soon, though, she brushed it off and cast the necessary spells to mask our scents and turn ourselves invisible. Cautiously, we snuck into camp, making sure not let anyone know we were there. Unfortunately, we couldn't even use the Mist since I just seemed to be physically unable to use the Mist and Circe swore on the river Styx that she wouldn't use any magic I couldn't use on me.

In hindsight that wasn't the best thing to give as a condition to learning magic, but hey-ho, what's done is done.

The first thing I noticed was the sky. The stars were out and brighter than I had ever seen them before: their power filled me up and I unconsciously levitated a bit before Circe yanked me to the ground. When we passed the Artemis cabin I felt an almost overpowering urge to turn and enter the glowing building but I kept going towards our destination.

We sneaked over to the Big House and once we were there, Circe did her thing and magicked the door open. Once we were inside, she lifted the invisibility spell and changed our appearances. I gave myself a once over in a mirror on the wall and saw that she had turned my eyes green and my hair was now auburn, which seemed incredibly light compared to the black it was before.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice came from inside the Big House.

I was about to cast a spell of forgetting when Circe gestured for me to stop and called out into the darkness.

"Chiron, why don't you come out of the shadows and lets all have a nice long talk" she said softly, charmspeak infusing her words. Before I knew it, I had my hands up to cast a spell for light and felt like telling her all my secrets.

"Kvekya" I lowered my hands just as Chiron came out of the sitting room with... were they curlers in his tail. The sight of Chiron brought back old memories as I realised that I might just see Nico here or maybe Percy or Zoe.

"Circe", he said swishing his tail agitatedly, "I must admit, I was not prepared for you. May I ask what you are doing with this scentless girl in my camp?"

"Peace, Chiron, I am not here to cause any trouble. I merely heard that a war was beginning, one that aims to overthrow Olympus. I shall not interfere or in any way help either side, but I would ask that you inform us about what you know."

"Let us sit then my Lady, for I fear that my world is crumbling".

During the course of the next few hours, Chiron told us of what had happened after I had died. Kronos himself was leading the other side and had already taken up a physical form. He revealed that he was going to accept Daedalus' offer and make him the new sword-master, since all demigods needed whatever help they could get now. Monsters were taking less and less time to reform, there was even this case of a demigod who killed an empousa one day only for it to come back the next and finish him off.

By the end I felt increasingly nervous for my brother and was thinking up ways that I could help him and the others defeat Kronos. I barely noticed it as Circe said goodbye to Chiron and ushered me outside, my mind working furiously.

When we got back to the island, I finally decided that none of my plans would work and so I asked Circe.

"Bianca, dear, why should we help Olympus? They have always been a nuisance to me and they are a sorry bunch of fools, who only care for themselves!" there was venom in her voice when she talked about Olympus and all of a sudden I was glad she had sworn not to fight in the war, "Believe me the only thing you can do now is learn magic, devote yourself to the arcane arts and you will be powerful"

So I did.

I realised that the only way I could make any sort of difference was by becoming powerful and magic seemed like the only way to do that. I practiced with the other powers I had now and after only a week séances were beginning to look as if they might be possible.

During my free time I sent Iris messages to Percy, trying to make him help Nico. I didn't like the company that young man was keeping and I figured that Percy was the only one who could help him.

I filled my waking hours with learning and learning and more learning with breaks in between to check on life back with Nico. I could send my spirit vast distances now, so I could just do that instead of Iris messaging to do this. Still this left my physical body vulnerable so Circe was teaching me how to use crystal balls.

One day, I felt a tug at my spirit and realised that someone was calling my ghost. I cast a spell of invisibility and went, only to find Nico and that king trying to talk to me. He was so close I could almost touch him but if I showed myself now then I sensed that something was sure to go wrong. I felt it in my gut. Even if I did show myself I wasn't sure I knew what to say.

This kept happening and I realised that Nico just would not let me go. Maybe his fatal flaw was holding grudges. That did seem likely actually. I eventually felt that I had to ask Circe but she just said that this would be a good learning opportunity and taught me how to read entrails.

She summoned a baby hellhound and gave me a spelled dagger that killed monsters without returning them to Tartarus. I couldn't bring myself to kill a baby, no matter what kind and eventually Circe had to do it for me. After killing, nay, slaughtering the hound, Circe cast a truth spell on its body and I had to use the dagger to cut its stomach open and pull out its intestines. I was then to throw the entrails onto the floor while casting a seeing spell that allowed me to see things in different ways. It was a gory experience and I had no desire to repeat it. Ever.

I suppose it helped since the hellhound gut told me to show myself only when Nico and Percy were together, though that only confirmed what I already thought. Till then it didn't say what to do but I decided that I would just keep occasionally sending Iris messages of Nico to Percy.

It happened sooner rather than later. I expected it to be just Nico and Minos again but when I got there I found Percy instead of Minos along with Annabeth. Knowing that I needed to talk to Nico now, I knelt at the pool of root beer and drunk. Luckily, I had studied all forms of Necromancy, even those woefully outdated. Circe then made me write an essay on which was easiest and why. Torture, but I was glad I did it. I cast a small spell that switched my clothes to a Hunter of Artemis uniform.

I stood up and looked at Percy desperate to avoid my conversation with Nico. He must blame me! I left him alone joined the hunters then went ahead and died. When I said hello, all he could say was that he was sorry. I almost felt like laughing at his speechlessness. I tried to make him feel better since he obviously thought that my death was his fault.

"Bianca!" Nico said as he stumbled forward. I turned to him, hoping that my face didn't show how much I'd been dreading this moment. I stalled, desperately trying to make small talk. "Hello, Nico. You've gotten so tall."

"Why didn't you answer me sooner? I've been trying for months!" he cried out. I realised that I should probably try and help them forget about me or at least get over me.

"I was hoping you'd give up" I don't know what made me say that. It sounded so harsh, even if it was partly the truth.

"Give up! I'm trying to save you" My heart broke at the sound of his voice like this. It was not the Nico I used to know.

"You can't Nico. Don't do this. Percy is right."

"No! He let you die! He's not your friend!" Oh, Nico, I thought, his grieving had corrupted him. I had corrupted him.

I stretched out a hand but I found that in this form I went right through him.

"You must listen to me" I said, "holding a grudge is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this."

I nearly cried as he flatly refused. "Percy has been worried about you Nico. He can help. I let him see what you were up to, hoping he would find you."

Nico looked like he was about to reply when Percy said with some hint of the semi-intelligent person I knew he was, "So it was you: you sent those Iris Messages." I nodded just as Nico interrupted.

"Why are you helping him and not me?" Nico cried and the pieces of my heart were ground up into pink powder. "It's not fair!"

I had to make him realise it wasn't Percy's fault. "You are close to the truth now Nico. It is not Percy you are mad at. It's me."

Of course he denied it but I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. He needed someone he trusted to guide him. He needed me. I could easily bring my body here and then we could finally be a family again...

But no. It could not be me. I could never touch my brother again. It had to be someone else and I chose Percy.

"You're mad because I left you to become a Hunter of Artemis. You're mad because I died and left you alone. I'm sorry for that Nico. I truly am. But you must overcome the anger. And stop blaming Percy for my choices. It will be your doom."

Annabeth reminded him of the danger that Kronos represented, but as she said his name. I felt a dark presence turn its unholy gaze upon us. I nearly cursed her aloud: names had power and a child of Athena should know that.

I realised I had zoned out a bit and heard Nico say, "I want my sister back"

"You can't have that Nico" I said, trying to make my voice gentle but firm. We all needed to leave.

"I'm the son of Hades. I can!" Nico shouted but he hoped in vain.

I needed to finish this conversation and quickly. "Don't try Nico. I f you love me don't try" But my last words had been silent as my spirit felt the disturbance that came with the power of the lord of time. Spirits gathered around us, whispering one word. Danger.

"Tartarus stirs. Your power draws the attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the underworld. It is not safe for us to remain"

With three big-three demigods, it was a wonder Kronos had missed us this long.

"Wait. Please-" Nico said but I had to cut him off.

"Goodbye, Nico. I love you. Remember what I said." I formed a gateway into Erebus (one of my new found Hades powers) and took all the dead with me.

Ah, I thought, now I'm in the underworld.

One of the problems with spirit travel was that the Underworld was always like this great big magnet. Pulling you towards it and once you were there it made it impossible to leave. In other word, I was stuck.

My father had put in all the precautions to stop spirits leaving and right now, that's all I am. At least it was night time now, so my powers were a bit stronger, but still, I could not be caught by anyone. Hades would immediately notice how much power I had gained and would waste no time showing me off to Zeus. That in itself could cause a war, but now it would just ensure that Kronos won. Magic wasn't an option either as that would just alert Hades that I was here.

I thought about where to go now. Asphodel would make me forget everything and that could not happen. Tartarus was too close to the Palace and the Furies were sure to find me. The Fields of Punishment... no.

That only left Elysium and who knows, if I went there I might just find my mother.

Huh, I hadn't even thought about where I actually was. I looked around and recognised the black trees and ghostly white flowers. I was in Asphodel and if I stayed I would lose my identity and with it all that I had ever cared about.

**Hi guys sorry for the loooong wait but what can I say, I moved house and we only got the internet back today. Please review , all suggestions are I am so bad at fight scenes. Would you guys like me to continue this or start another story, Jadis: The life and times of the White Witch and her Successors.**


	9. Sundarya

The Beginning of the End

**2000 VIEWS! And 500 of them for this and the last chapter. Thank you everyone who has read this but 11 reviews guys? You can do better than that.**

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Bianca's POV**

That night was the first of many long ones stuck in the underworld. I still had my bow which was a relief considering that it seemed I couldn't go twenty paces without some eidolon or other monster attacking me.

What I was also lucky to have was my grimoire. I could swear I had left it on Circe's island but it appeared to me as a spoil of war when I defeated one of Melinoe's pets; monsters who had once walked the world with Melinoe and her ghosts but had earned their freedom in the underworld and the right to eat any spirit.

Needless to say, I was glad to have it with me. Sometimes, it seemed as if it had a mind of its own, opening of its own accord, almost as if to suggest to me that I needed to learn the spells on that particular page. I did learn them, of course.

It may seem strange to take orders from a book, but the spells it gave me were all useful... well mostly useful.

Even so, I couldn't cast them without alerting every monster and god in the underworld so it didn't really help me. What did help me however, was that my grimoire not only contained lists of spells but it also had entries on all the different types of monster and spirit that I might need to know.

I hadn't realised this before but the Underworld got pretty dull after a few seconds and within a couple of minutes my way of life had become really simple. Read and walk, that's all I did.

I didn't even have to sleep or eat, my physical body still probably in stasis at Circe's Island, therefore having no need for nutrition or rest. It worried me. I was still in Asphodel and if I became too tired or bored, I might as well have taken a dip in the Lethe.

That's how everything went for the next few weeks during which time, I had memorised the entire Grimoire, or at least one version of it. After I had finished the book, I tried to re read it only to find that the cover had changed to A Compleat Grimoire of Sorcery, Enchantments and the Supernatural order of Cratures commonly known as Monsters. And with it, the book had changed on the inside completely, almost as if saying You thought you knew it all did you?

As well as this the spells now focused around my other powers from Hades,Aura, Nyx, Tartarus and Erebus and how I could use them for my magic. Apparently instead of summoning light, if I cast a spell to send the all the darkness around me to a specific point it would be easier and yet still have the same effect.

I suppose it was the Book's fault. I couldn't resist trying just one spell. I cast a spell to turn me into a creature of the night, experimentally. I immediately felt a strange cracking in my bones (which I apparently still had as a spirit) and as I grimaced in pain, I felt my nose grow longer, taking my mouth with it, though the corners of my lips didn't change place. I fell down on my knees as the transformation finished.

I hadn't grown any smaller, I was actually taller now than I was before. My senses were sharper, especially my sight. I looked down at my hand, well paw, I suppose, and saw a limb covered in ebony fur ending in wickedly sharp claws. I was a giant panther.

Swaying with exhaustion at the energy the spell had cost me I wondered where Crescent, my bow, had gone, now that it couldn't stay a hairclip, but that gave way to other fears as I saw a trio of bat like shapes circling above me: the Furies had arrived.

I felt the sudden urge to fight, but I did not now my own capabilities in this body and it wasn't as if these paws would be any good for firing arrows. I felt my bones cracking once more as I morped back into my regular shape.

The Furies could not be allowed to see my face as they would just tell Hades and so I cast a spell of speed on myself and ran. There was no point trying to hide my power now.

I didn't know where I was running. I just had to get away. I didn't know how far I ran but it was too far for all too soon I felt the cold pull of Tartarus, which combined with my own momentum, somehow prevailed against my attempts to stop at the last minute. I looked back as I flailed my arms. The Furies had stopped knowing that something else would kill me for sure down there. In the Pit.

* * *

I slowed my fall by controlling the air but that didn't seem to do much. There was nothing I could measure my fall into the pit with. It was the same dark earth on all sides. Sure the wind on my face was lessening but still. It was actually quite boring.

I decided to do something productive in the time it took me to fall (that didn't look like it was going to be over quickly).

I didn't exactly have the Grimoire with me anymore but I had even memorised the second version so I expected I would be fine. The real question was, which body should endure Tartarus. I wasn't going in this human body, which I suspected wouldn't last long.

The last time I had changed species I had become a creature in Nyx's domain, so what if this time I became one from the domains of Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus and possibly Aura.

It took me a while to think of the spell but I found it eventually. It was complex and required quite a long time, which it seemed I had. I took a deep breath and began.

Halfway through, I began to feel tired but I couldn't stop the spell. I had started and once the first words of power are said they cannot be taken back. If I stopped now, I would probably end up as some sort of disfigured hideous thing. I wouldn't even be able to reverse it for True Magic cannot be undone.

So I continued to channel my will through the words even as my muscles began to ache and my breaths started to quicken. I started to feel the agony of the transformation again, but this time it was not quick. It was impossibly drawn out and it felt as if everything in my body was on fire. Screaming, I loosened the hold I had on the air and began to plummet but I couldn't do anything, my mind retreating, hiding from the pain.

The earth around me turned into red clouds and far below, I saw the ground, oh so impossibly far away. A few hundred metres before I crashed, the transformation was complete. Instinctively, wings I didn't know I had snapped open, their muscles screaming as the wind pulled them up and yearned to break them off her body.

I landed softly next to a black stream and instantly collapsed. I looked at the stream and an ebony giant panther with green fire burning on its tail looked back. Its eyes were an impossibly dark brown, nearly black and its claws were as bight silver as the moon. Both its bat wings and its coat were dotted with subtle stars, only visible from a certain angle, which grew fuzzier and fuzzier as my eyes closed and I fainted.

* * *

A sharp pain woke me and as my eyes shot open, I saw a white rat like creature biting my stomach. I felt an instant rush of rage. What did this creature think he was that in his puniness he could bite me, the daughter of Hades the Heir of Nyx and Aura?

Fire, I thought, lots and lots of furious flames burning this thing to cinders. When he reformed, he would remember not to cross me. I lashed out with my unnatural burning tail and willed the destructive forces of darkness upon this insignificant creature. Before I knew it an excrutiatingly high squeal pierced the air as the monster burnt to death before my eyes. All because of me.

My own rage abated after that. After all it must have thought that I was dead. But I was not in control of my body now. That was my new instincts. My consciousness was pushed to a dark corner of my mind. It was all I could do to see what my new body saw. I felt the hard ground of Tartarus under me and smelt the acrid air as I ran.

I tried to snatch control of my body from my instincts but the enormity of the task defied me. I was so untameable, monstrous and chaotic now. Trying to summon some of that anger that had filled me just a moment ago proved nearly impossible as I desperately attempted to wrestle control of my body.

Going out on a limb, I cast a spell to bind something, namely my body to my will.

As soon as I had finished the last word, my voice filled with power, there was a flash of light brighter than anything I suspected this place had seen in a while. I was thrown out and onto the floor. Standing up, I saw that I was back in my body. As in my actual human body.

I nearly cried out in relief and joy before a growl sounded from behind me. I spun around just in time to throw myself to the ground as my old body, the great feline jumped at me, uncontrolled malice in her eyes.

Reaching out to the vast store of magic in my head, I cast a spell that would bind whatever my hand touched in chains. The monster charged me again, instincts overpowering any tactful thought. I felt a stab of sympathy for the monster, its instincts were so impossibly strong.

It jumped at me and I made as if to jump as well but at the last moment I rolled under it and slammed my hand on its back even as the burning tail came rushing towards me.

Cursing, I cast a spell of stillness on it while iron chains wrapped around its body, pinning its wings to its bodies. They stopped just short of its head, but otherwise covered its entire body .

"Mo'ranr" I said. _Peace_

Her writhing immediately stopped and some intelligence reappeared in her eyes.

Gingerly, I walked over to her head and placed a hand on her forehead. As I did this, she started glowing black and the stars on her coat became runes of power, ones that I had never seen before. The runes grew until they covered her entire body and burned with white light.

In a burst they jumped off her body and shot upwards.

I was shocked when I heard her voice. It was melodious and reminded me of running in the night, cool winds caressing my face

"Thank you for freeing me from my curse. My name is Sundarya and you are my Mistress"

**Please review , all suggestions are welcome. Would you guys like me to continue this or start another story, Jadis: The life and times of the White Witch and her Successors.**


	10. Zeus is Going Down

The Beginning of the End

**2000 VIEWS! Thank you everyone who has read this. **

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**On we journey on our marvellous hike into the world of my contributions to the world of Sally's Baby Boy.**

**Bianca's POV**

I stood there gaping at her. I suppose my day had happened too quickly. I had been thrown out of my read and walk routine into Tartarus, where I made a new body for myself whose instincts took control of said body. I returned to my human body to find that my other body was still there; it attacked me I beat it and tamed it before it professed servitude.

This would be too much for even the hardiest of minds and I was no different. Sundarya looked at me for a while, obviously expecting me to answer her in some way but when no reply seemed as if it would arrive any time soon, she sat on her haunches and began to shake the remnants of my magical chains (which had been broken by the explosion of runes) off of her coat and when that was done, to lick herself all over.

Eventually I managed to compose myself and I asked her the question that seemed most important.

"What are you?"

She looked quite pleased that I had asked that question and answered, "I was once many things but now I am only several. I am the result of a dark magic sorceress fashioning a companion for herself out of voidstuff after she was cast into Tartarus. When we escaped Tartarus, she poisoned the mind of a certain son of Hades and used him to start one of the biggest wars in history. I didn't complain since I had a ready supply of meat. When the sons of Zeus and Poseidon won the war, they took me and the sorceress to Olympus where the gods melded her conscious with mine and cursed us to be incompetent of independent thought until another powerful enchantress subjugated us to her will."

Once I had gotten over the fact that this creature had eaten the corpses from the battlefields of World War II, I asked her my next question.

"Who was the sorceress?"

When she answered, her voice had changed. It had become smoother and higher. "My name used to be Morgan Le Fay, but I rather do prefer Morgana nowadays."

Oh god, that was definitely gonna get annoying. Still I suppose any company was welcome, even a giant winged magical schizophrenic panther.

"Two questions now, what do you mean voidstuff? And how can I separate you two?"

"Voidstuff is the primal form of matter. It is what exists in Chaos' realm, under Tartarus and over Ouranos. With the right magic, it can be made into any and all things" it was Morgana who answered, "As for separating us it is a simple affair for one so powerful as you, mistress. A gorgon's blood from the right side with certain spell to augment its power, mixed with the left side's blood again with the spells"

I was about to tell her I really wasn't that powerful but then stopped myself. After all, what was the harm in her thinking I could beat her in a magic duel?

Though before I separated them, which would itself probably be highly complex, I decided that I would have to magically ensure their obedience to me, especially Morgana. I just didn't trust her.

Maybe Grimoire would tell me how... wait a minute. Grimoire was somewhere in the underworld. I looked at Sundarya/Morgana and realised that they were looking at something falling from the sky.

I followed their line of sight and just had time to step back as familiar green book with silver clasps slammed into the ground, remarkably holding its integrity.

I barely noticed Morgana/Sundarya's surprised glance as I almost wept with relief as a hole that I didn't even know existed was filled. Come to think of it I was actually worried about how attached I was to that book, but it always gave me a way out, it always told me what to do.

Noting that the title had changed again to _The Binding of Unnatural Beastes_, I held Grimoire to my mouth and whispered, "How can I ensure total permanent obedience from Morgana and Sundarya when I have separated them?"

Instantly the book flew open and this time it opened on a blank page. I was about to close it when a blob of ink appeared on the page, followed by a letter, as if an invisible hand was writing.

_There is only one way to ensure total obedience from the familiar that currently takes the name Sundarya and the sorceress formerly known as Morgan le Fay. As a familiar, Sundarya already has spells of obedience placed upon it, these must merely be redirected. The sorceress however is a totally different matter since she has already placed numerous enchantments upon herself preventing slavery. These must be disabled individually within the same hour and a necklace, collar, or some other such thing enchanted with spells for reduction of willpower, secrecy and rebellious thoughts must be placed on the witch. Finally a spell of binding must be cast upon both the witch and the enchanted object. Extreme caution is advised during this process since the witch shall try and resist all such enchantments and instead seek to bind the caster. A power source comparable to an elder Titan is advised during this process. _

_The actual separation of the aforementioned entities is quite complex as well... It is sensed that you know this. During the separation more spells of binding should be placed to ensure that neither the familiar or the sorceress should attempt to throw off their shackles while they are weakened by the caster._

As soon as I had finished reading the last letter the book slammed shut and vanished. I had a strange feeling that it would come when I asked and I was just about to call for it when Morgana called out.

"Oh, Mistress! I would ask you what is the point of asking that dusty old tome questions when you have newly acquired a faithful servant to do your bidding, who has practised more magic than you have probably even heard of," there was a slight condescending tone in her voice, but then she hastily added, "though, of course, I do not doubt your proficiency in those arts which you have learnt of"

I gave an inward smile, satisfied that she knew her place. Wait a minute, that's not like me at all. I don't think like that. Somewhere in my head, a small part of me thought, _even if it is true_.

Worried, I decided that I might as well learn something new.

"Sundarya and Morgana, I take it that you two actually want to be separated?" I asked.

They/she rolled her/their eyes and nodded.

"Then I have a proposition for you," I had their full attention now, "If you teach me everything you know about magic then I will let you roam where you so choose and do as you like as long as you do not disobey a direct order from me."

A wistful look entered their eyes and they nodded but then said "On one condition, mistress. We would like to use unorthodox methods, to teach you and we ask that we are allowed to use any means necessary to teach you."

Carefully, I nodded, what could go wrong?

Immediately, I grimaced, wishing I hadn't thought of that as Morgana gave a feral pantherine grin.

"What do you know of Blood Magic?"

**(Line Break)**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in a bed and I instantly thought I was back in Cabin Three. Then I saw a woman with chocolate coloured skin and brown hair. Physis.

I had agreed with Nico and Jason to take her offer and eventually, we were gonna kill Zeus. The other Olympians as well, but Zeus would be the biggest target.

I looked around and saw Jason and Nico sleeping in beds next to mine. A smile crept up on my face as I decided to have some fun. I summoned a ball of water above each of their faces and 1, 2, 3...

"PERCY!"

Grinning insanely, I jumped off the bed and started to run when I realised I was only wearing my boxers.

I heard a soft gasp and saw that Physis was looking at me. Oh, Gods.

I snatched a sheet from the bed and made a sort of duvet cocoon just as I heard Physis clearing her throat and saying "Well, Percy, Jason, Nico, It um, appears you are awake now and I, uh, think that we should get you some decent clothes and make you look ... presentable"

I groaned as she raised her hands and clothes instantly appeared on us. Our roman togas were completely white and after making sure we looked decent, Physis flashed us in front of a giant door and addressed us.

"Boys! This is the hall of the Faded Ones and you will meet the council of Primordials soon. As you can imagine they are all incredibly powerful and you must forget any past quarrels you may have had with some of them. If you manage to hold your peace, you shall be rewarded. You three were chosen at birth for this task and Chronos and Ananke have been working to bring you here for years.

The way things happened was regrettable but now you have a chance to start over. To become kings!"

I barely heard her despite her obvious theatrics. The door was far too distracting.

Decorated with wrought iron vines and clever curlicues that formed different patterns and designs depending on where you looked and the angle you were viewing at, I thought it was a bit like a puzzle. In a few seconds, I made out some sea weed, which could also become a seahorse if I tilted my head and that horse's tail could become a comet surrounded by stars, which formed a ship, which-

I blinked and saw completely different shapes and pictures. I blinked again and tore my gaze away. That door was dangerous; it could trap me in it, forever looking at the constantly moving monkeys, mountains and buildings.

Luckily for me, soon they swung open and Physis led us into a giant room entirely carved out of a single piece of marble. The ceiling looked almost exactly like the night sky and I could swear I saw a comet flash across. In the middle of the room was a tall monolith, twice as tall as a normal person and on top was a giant blue button inlaid with gold.

Scattered around the room, in seemingly random positions were fifteen thrones so big that each was bigger than all the thrones on the Olympian throne room put together. Each one seemed to be made of a different material, and some didn't seem exactly possible.

Physis walked to the middle and pressed the button before loudly invoking, "By my right as daughter of Chaos the void, I summon a council of the First-Born"

At first nothing seemed to happen, but then different substances congealed on the thrones to form people shaped figures, even if they were all double the size Porphyrion had ever been. Physis joined them on a throne that seemed like it was more of a hammock made of interlacing branches and vines.

There were nine men and four women. Unfortunately I recognised three of them. Nyx, Tartarus and Gaia were all there : though they looked completely different, I recognised their essences well enough.

"Not on the brochure!" I called out to Nyx, who looked positively murderous. That was when Physis gave me a warning glance and I remembered to hold my tongue.

A woman whose throne looked like it was made of pure darkness introduced herself as Chaos and sure enough, I felt the same feeling as I had on the edge of Chaos in Tartarus; as if my very life was being sucked out. I told her and she apologised but said that it was just one of the side effects from her presence.

She introduced everyone and then asked the question that I had been waiting for.

"Do you Perseus Jackson accept our offer to become the heir of Hydros, Pontus and Thalassa, to become the maintainer of good?"

"Do you Nico di Angelo accept our offer to become the heir of Erebus and Tartarus, to become the destroyer of evil?"

"Do you Jason Grace accept our offer to become the heir of Ouranos and Thesis, to become the creator of change?"

We nodded and in unison said "I do"

"Then let it be so"

Power swirled from all the primordials who we had agreed to be the heirs of. It hit us and searing pain coursed through my body. I could only think one thought.

_Zeus is going down._

**Please review , all suggestions are welcome. In fact, guys, I'm not posting chapter 11 till I get at least two more reviews, so to the 17 followers and the 400 people who read this this month, if you want another chapter then ...**


	11. The Styx Pack and a new form

The Beginning of the End

**3000 VIEWS! Thank you everyone who has read this. **

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**On we journey on our marvellous hike into the world of my contributions to the world of Sally's Baby Boy.**

**Bianca's POV**

The past few days had become truly torturous for me. We had found a cave to live in and practise magic and Morgana was relentless; she not only tested me on practical magic but on theory as well. Whenever I got a question wrong, she pricked me on the hand with an incredibly sharp claw.

I was really starting to hate her now. She was almost always incredibly pessimistic and sarcastic; my only relief was when Sundarya decided it was time to retake control of the body.

Blood magic was apparently forbidden on Olympus and it was this that made Zeus imprison the Telkhines in Tartarus.

The name was fairly self explanatory; Blood Magic was any magic that included life energy, like sacrifices and things. As I was soon to learn, though not after a good number of pricks on my palm, the letting of blood generates an incredible amount of power, at least compared to what I had before, which was the power of will fuelled by my own energy.

Monster's blood and Ichor generated the highest amount of energy due to the power they received from hundreds of demigods fear. It was due to this that Zeus ordered Hecate to cast the spell that made monsters turn into gold dust.

Certain weapons, however, could be enchanted to work around the spell, though they were incredibly rare since they had to be quenched in all the underworld rivers and infused with dust from a Greater Monster such as the Chimera or the Nemean Lion.

Getting back to the point, Blood Magic is the reason that sacrifices took place, back in the ancient days. Zeus didn't ban humans sending the energy of death to the gods, only for that energy to be used in magic.

I wasn't sure I was lucky that Zeus couldn't get us down here in Tartarus.

It did allow me to use magic I never would have thought I could do in a million years; Gelu Semita was easy now. The only limitation was that you needed to have a ready supply of life energy, which bound to blood just like oxygen...

Oh, god, those biology lessons back on Circe's Island somehow paid off.

Anyway, to solve this problem, every time Morgana pricked my hand, she put the blood into a little glass vial, which would keep the blood usable for a week or more.

Right now, I was preparing for a fight with Sundarya. Morgana disliked the prospect of physical fighting, but she agreed that if you could get your opponent to start bleeding then not only would you weaken them; you would be given a ready supply of blood to use.

I held my hands out and felt the familiar weight of Crescent as my bow materialised from the dark air in Tartarus. For this battle, I would be fighting Sundarya, since she had more fighting experience than Morgana but I decided that I would imagine I was fighting the witch, to make me feel better about all the wounds she had inflicted upon me.

I drew an arrow but paused as a sudden question popped into my head, "Can you even bleed, Sundarya? I thought you were a monster?"

Shaking her huge head, she said, "No mistress, I am a familiar, created by Morgana out of Voidstuff in the same manner as the titan Prometheus made man of clay. If man can bleed, so can I"

So, in short, yes.

I absently wondered if I would ever be able to make things out of voidstuff before I heard Sundarya say, "Battle begin!"

She lunged at me and I only just managed to jump out the way. I decided to use the same technique I used when I had fought her first, the classic, wait for a clear shot and then attack with magic.

At first, she used the same technique as well but obviously, she was cleverer than when we first fought.

The first time she lunged at me, her claws reaching out, she looked less than surprised when I dodged and I got the feeling that that was just to test me.

I turned around and was just about to fire an arrow, when Sundarya spun back with lightning speed and before I could react, she smacked me in the stomach, sending me flying back at least 10 metres.

I cried out in anger, pain and shock and I felt myself changing shape. I was shocked, I hadn't cast a spell but it felt exactly like when I turned into Sundarya.

I felt myself growing taller, my ears shifting up to the top of my head and wings and a tail bursting out as my feet turned into paws. Strangely though, my hands stayed the same and I was still generally humanoid. I felt my face and I was still human apart from some huge canines. I felt a wave of heat on my back and realised that my tail was blazing in emerald flames.

I saw Sundarya sitting on her haunches, licking herself before she said, "It seems that joining your soul to our body, even temporarily has left some sort of imprint on you. Mistress, I dare say that you can now turn half-way or even fully into my current form.

Blinking, I cleared my eyes; when I opened them, everything was so much clearer. The gloom of Tartarus was now bearable and I could see for miles. The ground didn't hurt my feet as much and I could hear so much...

I felt like laughing at the amazing sensation.

I looked at Sundarya again, and had to catch my breath at how beautiful she was. She used to be majestic, but with my new and improved sight, she literally glowed with power, grace and authorityand I had to stop myself from grovelling at her feet. She was so imposing.

Morgana's voice came from their mouth and her face split into a feral grin.

"It will take time to get used to this. Human senses are so boring, aren't they?"

I kind of felt like I was abandoning my humanity, but I had to agree. For some reason, I was desperate to stretch my muscles. No monster could harm the two of us together, so it was safe to leave our little cave hideout.

"Let's go for a run!"

I started sprinting, with all the reckless abandon of a child.

The poisonous air flowed on my face, but this form had no trouble with the atmosphere of Tartarus. I pushed myself to go faster and faster, things blurring as my speed increased.

I could tell I was going at least a hundred miles an hour and I don't know which shocked me more; the fact that I was doing this or the fact that I showed no sign of stopping.

Suddenly, I pitched over a cliff and Sundarya, who had run with me, jumped off it too. I looked at her in confusion even as I fell but laughed as I saw her wings extending. How could I have forgotten them?

I quickly followed suit and I beat my wings as hard as I could, shooting through the air faster than an arrow. I heard an immense boom, which startled me so much that I fell out of the air, only just managing to use my powers from Aura to slow my fall, which was more like a sideways crash due to my impossible speed.

When I reached the ground, I whooped out loud in exhilaration as I realised that I had broken the sound barrier. I looked around me and was actually shocked at how ... nice this part of Tartarus was.

The air was almost exactly like the surface and the black ground was actually soft. I couldn't see any monsters but I could see small tracks on the ground .There were loads of caves in a mountain next to me and I decided to go there.

Morgana landed near me and softly padded up to my side. "Bianca, we should probably not go there... I think I might know where we are"

I glanced at her, shocked at how respectful she was being, but decided to go anyway. Even if the thrill of my run was gone, adrenaline still clouded my judgement.

I was cautious enough to survey my surrounding more carefully.

The only thing I could hear apart from my and Sundarya's short ragged breaths were... faint scattered moans of pain and crying.

If I focused on any one of the caves, I eventually made out a large hellhound in each of them. It looked like they had seen me, but I didn't think they would leave their posts until I got too close.

I cast a small spell to make me invisible and I heard a soft growl from one of the caves. I decided to watch them for a while to see if anything happened and I moved behind a small ridge.

I waited for what seemed like ages and was feeling quite stupid when I saw a very familiar figure striding up to one of the caves at the foot of the mountain.

The last time I saw him, I didn't even know that I was a demigod, back in Westover Hall. He had pretended to be my vice-principal but during a school dance, he had tried to kidnap us and make us join the forces of Kronos. That was years ago.

Unfortunately, I did not have the pleasure of seeing him defeated but since he was down here, I can only assume that the others managed it.

Dr. Thorn the manticore had grown since I had seen him. His lion's body was as big as Sundarya and he had grown a huge mane that masked his human face. The scorpion's tail that arched over his back was a sickening purple-black, coated with the poison that his spikes could fire.

His face was just as cruel as I remembered and there was a horrible smirk on his face as he sauntered up to the mountain. The house sized hellhound guarding the cave he was going to stepped out, its fur dark as Erebus and glowing ruby eyes.

I knew instantly that Thorn would win despite the hellhound's size, unless I did something. I had seen how fast he could fire his spikes and the hellhound had to be guarding something valuable.

From the start, Thorn was winning and I decided to cast a spell to slow him down. When that didn't help as much as I had hoped I just thought _screw it._

I made myself visible and ran to the hellhound's aid. He looked at me suspiciously at first, but I guess he knew that he was losing as well and the silver arrows I was firing at Thorn only helped him.

Sundarya didn't come down to help but when Thorn fired some spikes at us and they hit a green force-field, I realised that Morgana was helping in her own way.

Eventually, I got a clear shot and allowed myself to be smug when I saw his look of shock at the arrow sprouting from between his eyes, just before he crumbled into dust.

When I turned Crescent back into a hairclip, I turned to face the hellhound. I suppose he still didn't fully trust me, since he was in a defensive position, but he made no move to attack.

He barked something at me and I got the feeling he was trying to talk to me.

"Hold on a moment" I cast a spell of understanding on both of us and continued, "That's better! Hi, my name's Bianca"

"Viktor," he barked. His voice was deep and gruff, kind of what she was expecting for a hellhound.

"Viktor, what is in that cave that you were guarding?" I asked.

He looked like he was having a complex inner debate about whether or not to tell me, but at last, he answered, "This is the Birthing Mountain. Monsters come here from all of Tartarus to give birth and raise their young. It is the only place in The Pit where we monsters co-operate and it is the job of us hellhounds to guard the caves from intruders. I am the Guardian of the Styx Pack, whose pups are almost ready to leave."

The thought of baby hellhounds was awesome! I remembered the one that Circe had used for an augury and it was just so cute!

"Can I meet them?" I asked, doubtfully. I would understand if he said no, but ...

Viktor gave a canine frown and I think he was confused, but eventually he barked out, "I will go ask"

He turned around and padded into the cave. While he was gone, Morgana came up to me and sniffed.

"My, my, Bianca, dealing with _hellhounds_ are we? I don't know why you even joined that fight; it was none of your business. If anything happened to you, who would separate us, hmm?"

I scowled at her petty selfishness.

"I have history with the Manticore. Besides, he was going to harm the babies."

She looked as if she was going to respond but then Viktor came out.

"You are welcome, but the cat must stay outside, she is too dangerous"

Trusting Morgana was something quite difficult anyway, even I wouldn't trust her with children. I looked at her and she snarled softly.

"Oh, yes she can go, but Morgan le Fay, must stay outside, faithfully waiting for her mistress like a ... like a dog!" She shuddered in disgust but settled down near the door, so I decided to take that as _Yes, sure mistress, you may go and meet the cuddly hellhound babies, I have no problem with that_.

"Come"

Following Viktor, I went into the Birthing Cave of the Styx Pack

**(Line Break)**

I had completely forgotten about Sundarya after just a few minutes playing with the new cubs in the Styx Pack. There were about 9 in total born of 4 different mothers, but they all had the same father, Viktor.

I decided to not think too much about that fact and concentrate on telling the pups stories of the surface. They were all about the size of normal dogs, but had a lot more energy. There wasn't really a way to measure time down here, but I checked the Grimoire and that said that they were all half a year old.

They had already explored the entire mountain and were yearning to leave the cave forever. Stories like I was telling them captivated them all.

"Have you ever met one of the nasty demigods?" asked one of them.

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just told a half-lie.

"The first time I met a demigod was when I was attacked by the Manticore, an evil monster, who was coming here to eat you when I got here. I first met him a long time ago and the demigod saved me. He told me that there was a place where demigods go to be safe from the evil monsters-"

I was cut off by a girl called Kibeth. "Why would they need to be safe from us? They are the ones who turn the world against us and kill us?"

"It's because there are a lot of bad monsters who want to eat them and those monsters are sometimes too strong for them"

"I'm going to eat lots of bad demigods and keep _my_ pack safe!" That was from one of boys, Mosrael, I think. He was the loudest.

"What if one of them eats you?" asked Belgaer, the cleverest.

Yrael, the most pessimistic of the lot, wailed loudly, "They'll eat us all! I knew that going out of the cave is a bad plan!"

All of the others started arguing their opinion and I was glad that they had forgotten my story. I sighed and saw Kibeth looking at me curiously, before she got caught up in her sibling's argument.

**(Line Break)**

It was precisely three weeks and 5 days after that (according to the Grimoire) and the Styx Pack were leaving the Birthing Mountain soon. Sundarya was allowed in soon after me and we had practically become aunts to the cubs.

We had made up a story that I was a nymph, daughter of Morpheus and Dysnomia, but I didn't have to talk about it much now since Morgana has made a schedule for us all to train and now she had to give physical fighting more attention since she also had to train the pups.

Speaking of the pups, they had exploded in size and they were now bigger than normal lions. Anyone of them could've taken my human form on and the outcome would've been uncertain, but my huge speed increase meant that they didn't have a hope in Hades.

Morgana originally seemed quite angry that monsters couldn't learn magic, but she still took great pleasure in seeing them struggle with shadow travel. She only found out yesterday that certain spells could _give_ hellhounds magical abilities. One gory ritual later, you have nine magic monster pups.

To think that, a while ago, they were laughing at my inability to master the higher aspects of magic when today, they are barely managing the basics.

It turns out, the only adult that had been outside the cave in ages was one of the females, and that was only to hunt, so everyone was itching to leave this place behind.

The pack elders decided that they would trek down the Styx and ask the river goddess to transport us to the surface.

So, the next day, we all gathered by the entrance, just after sleeping. I was going to walk out but one of the adult females, Lirael, stopped me. She shook her head and instead pushed Astarael forward.

"The youngest must leave first"

After Astarael put her first paw into the comparatively bright light of Tartarus, the pack howled collectively and bounded out as one.

I looked at Morgana, who had a small smile on her face. When she saw me looking, her expression immediately changed. "Savages" she muttered as she sauntered out.

So she did like us after all.

Grinning I followed her out. Out of the Birthing Mountain. Out of Safety. Into the Pit

**Please review , all suggestions are welcome. Sorry for the long wait, but school started again, after half-term, so I had loads of homework. I still have it, but now my parents think I've done it.**

**This is a list of the Styx Pack, with some character background as well:**

**Viktor: The founding male, he is still quite young by hellhound standards. He started the pack a year ago and is father to all nine pups. Just a little nod to Viktor the hellhound from Percy Jackson, Monster Shifter, the first monster that Percy gains the ability to turn into.**

**Lirael: The founding female, she is the mother of Astarael, Kibeth and Saraneth.**

**Sabriel: The mother of Ranna and Dyrim**

**Sanar: The mother of Mosrael and Orannis**

**Ryelle: Mother of Belgaer and Yrael**

**Astarael: The youngest of the pups, she is the scariest and she has a strange obsession with death**

**Kibeth: She was born third and is the most like a pet dog, she is always the first to wake up and can be distracted by almost anything... sometimes**

**Saraneth: The biggest and strongest male.**

**Ranna: She was born prematurely and is the weakest of all the pups. She needs the most sleep.**

**Dyrim: She talks the most and in Bianca's opinion is a stereotypical blonde cheerleader. **

**Mosrael: The loudest one, he is cocky and arrogant, but good at heart.**

**Belgaer: He barely talks at all but what he does say is well-thought.**

**Yrael: The most pessimistic. He is convinced that every important decision will have horrible consequences, so prefers not to make a decision.**

**Orannis: The most violent. He fights all the time and hates literally everyone but Ranna, who everyone protects.**

**Yes all the pups are named after the Bright Shiners from the Old Kingdom series but, why not?**

**Guys, you need to know that I will not be updating unless I get more reviews in the next week. I know that most of you do not have the time, or, whatever, but if you like my story, then it is just polite. All authors need the belief that people like their work and mine is fading fast.**

**BTW It's my birthday on the seventh.**


	12. I become an Immortal (and thrash Circe)

**The Beginning of the End**

**4000 VIEWS! Thank you everyone who has read this. Though you guys can do better in the REVIEWS.**

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**On we journey on our marvellous hike into the world of my contributions to the world of Sally's Baby Boy.**

**Bianca's POV**

I cursed as I stumbled over a rock that had materialised in my path.

The Styx pack, Morgana and I have been trudging through the desolate landscape of Tartarus for what seems like centuries, though the Grimoire says that it has only been weeks.

Always it has been the same red sky, the same dark earth and the same purple tinged black river that constitutes the Styx. The scenery was overwhelmingly monotonous and the only thing keeping me sane was the thought that the pups needed me.

They had all had another rapid growth spurt, now being rhino sized but still were struggling with magic. They had made progress, but it wasn't too much of an improvement.

I was brought back to the present by a bright blast of light above me. Frowning, I called upon my extra senses, trying to pierce the gloom and get rid of any threat to the pups that I now considered my family.

Normally, I would have been able to discern what it was, but for some reason, I didn't have a clue what had caused the flash. Now I was getting worried. I found Morgana looking at me and when I met her eyes, she nodded.

Together, we launched into the air and kept ascending. I wasn't going to go all the way to the roof of Tartarus, since that would take over a week to reach, but I could at least scout around a bit.

I felt a wave of nausea and doubled over in midair, clutching my stomach. When I straightened up, I found myself in a silver room that instantly energised me. I was sitting on a padded silver chair with black cushions and a woman was sitting on a bigger chair of the same type in front of me.

Hair dark hair framed a pale round face, which looked infinitely weary, despite its youth. Her eyes were of the purest silver and reminded me of Artemis.

On her head sat a strange crown, the centrepiece of which was a brilliant milky sphere and her dress was darkest black. By far the most magnificent thing about her was the pair of grand white wings stretching all the way from her tiara to her ankles.

She was looking at me intently and I suddenly felt self-conscious so I decided to try and talk to her.

"You have a nice room. It's very, um... silver"

That probably wasn't the best thing to say but, oh well. She laughed, a beautiful sound like the tinkling of bells and I instantly found myself warming to her.

"I do go a little heavy on the decor, don't I?"

Politely, I agreed, feeling the awkward silence smother any thoughts of conversation. After a while, she probably decided that she had had enough.

"So, you must be wondering why you're here, who I am and what is this place?" When I nodded she continued, "Well, I am Selene and you are on the Moon, not the chariot, but the actual place, where only the Chariot and I can come and go from.

You may think that I faded in the time of Rome and indeed, that is the story I had publicised. You see, all that time ago, I had grown tired of the Gods injustices and I wished to distance myself from them, so I named Artemis caretaker of the Moon, my regent, until such time as I chose an heir. So, Artemis isn't really a goddess of the moon, but she still has a connection to it.

I told everyone that I was going to fade, but in reality, I retreated here and decided to monitor the dreams of people around the world, looking for someone who I deemed worthy of inheriting the full powers of a moon goddess.

That is where you come in, my dear. I want you to take my all of my powers and claim a place on the Titan council, though I suspect that that has crumbled in the past millennia. If so, it will be your duty to reconvene the council at least once more, for your inauguration."

Well, at least the day couldn't get any weirder.

In a daze, I nodded and asked what I would have to do.

"Before I leave, I'd like to give you some advice. The Moon must always do whatever it takes to protect those who rely on her. I was the only one who dared to fight the Giant Typhoeus when the Olympians had fled and Zeus was defeated; I did it to protect the Oneroi and stars. Remember this, live to protect."

She gave a tired smile.

"I, Selene, daughter of Hyperion and Theia, do hereby relinquish my domain and status unto the demigod, Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades"

As she finished, she dissolved into mist, which floated up to my mouth and poured into it. I suddenly felt a rush of power, and a collage of images flashed in my eyes; Selene, Artemis, The Chariot and the Moon, all blurring together until eventually they all stopped.

I still felt the power and in the back of my head, there was something like a mental string, that if I concentrated on it let me see everything under the moon.

Suddenly, I realised that I was alone, on the moon and I didn't know how to get back to Tartarus, back to the pack.

As I realised this, shadows began to coalesce around a certain point in the room, shadows that took the shape of a certain woman.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting this" Nyx raised her eyebrow. Without realising, I had bent over in a bow as feelings of allegiance nearly crushed my brain. I suppose a moon goddess must submit to the queen of night.

She clicked her fingers and a mirror appeared on a wall, that went down to the floor.

I looked mostly human now, apart from the giant silver wings sprouting from my back. My eyes were an exact copy of Selene's and I was now wearing a dark purple floor-length dress. To top it all off, I was wearing a circlet of silver that gleamed unnaturally with my heightened vision, which I had somehow retained.

Tearing my eyes from the girl, no- young woman, in the mirror, I looked back at Nyx and asked her the most important thing I could think of.

"Nyx, how do I get back down to the Pack?"

"Ah, the Styx Pack... Do you know that all hellhounds are ,in a way, my children? Well, it seems you have chosen them to be your sacred animals, have you not?"

Without missing a beat, I nodded. If I was to be a goddess I could think of no better eternal companions.

"Well, then, they'll be waiting for you when you figure out how to teleport to Earth"

I was about to demand a better answer when she just flashed away. Ughhh...

Sometimes, I really hate immortals.

I figured it was best to be doing something, so I looked for a door. After I didn't find one, I decided to just try and will myself to teleport.

I strained in vain, until I seemed to find a mental wall in my head. I battered at it and furiously tried to break it and slowly but surely, it was giving way.

Finally, it broke altogether and I saw a flash of silver before a dark forest replaced the silver surroundings of the moon.

By this time, I was panting profusely, but I suppose it was worth it, to get back down. I scanned my surroundings, looking for the pack or Morgana. I was just about to give up when multiple joyous howls echoed through the moonlit forest.

From the same direction, I now heard a steady thumping noise and a pair of green eyes appeared in the shadows, followed by a pair of silver eyes, both of these silhouetting large dark shadows.

Both of them were speeding towards me and they were going to crash into me! Before even my heightened senses had a chance to react, the pair of green eyes leapt up and Morgana was bathed in moonlight, while the silver pair skidded to a stop just in front of me.

Kibeth was at the head of a long chain of giant hellhounds, which finished in a beautiful silver chariot, covered in designs of the night and all in it.

The pups themselves were no longer pups. Even the smallest, Ranna, was as big as a dumpster truck, but the most obvious change was the eye colour. Though, I had to admit, I was getting quite sick of the colour silver.

Still, I suppose it was just part and parcel of being a moon goddess.

If I was a goddess, that is; did gaining Selene's powers make me an immortal or was I still a really powerful demigod? Even if I was an immortal, was I a goddess or a Titaness?

Shaking my head, I just decided to keep acting like an average daughter of Hades, who also happened to be a sorceress and the Heir of Nyx.

As I stepped into the Chariot, I grew to an insane height; the Pack may be truck sized but now I was at least 20 foot tall. I felt an overwhelming surge of belonging as I grasped the reigns.

The Pack howled and Morgana grinned in appreciation at the crowning of a new Moon Goddess.

**Artemis' POV:**

Something felt very wrong, very wrong indeed.

As I climbed onto my chariot, it flickered, as if made of Mist, but that was impossible. It was best if I never thought about it again. A part of my brain was screaming that something was controlling my thoughts, but that part was soon smothered.

* * *

**Bianca's POV:**

Being a Moon Goddess is hard!

The first thing I did was go right back to Circe's Island and when I got there, I found out that Circe, get this, blamed me for my getting sucked into Tartarus, so long ago.

After I got her back on civil terms, or at least not throwing fireballs, she sprung the bomb.

"Fight me"

I looked at her in shock.

"This is your final test. We will have a purely magical battle and if you win, then your studies are complete."

I suppose that was fair enough. And I would have an edge over Circe as well, because I could use blood magic, while I suspected that she couldn't. _But Zeus outlawed that_, I thought. Oh.

Magical battles were purely intellectual and often, the fighters remained stock still. Each first puts on a spell of protection, then while maintaining a spell which in some way harms the opponent, they batter the opponent mentally, trying to break into their mind and disable their spells.

"Skolir" The moment I cast my protection spell, I felt my something ram into my mind mentally and as spikes of pain shot through my head, I knew I was already losing control of my spell.

With a gasp, I dropped to my knees, and I realised that Circe was trying to make the ground swallow me up.

Well, I couldn't make it too easy for her now, could I?

I felt as if I was commanding every individual muscle in my legs to stand up and I felt a rush of joy as I managed to lift one foot.

But with that joy, my concentration wavered and a gaping chasm opened up beneath me.

_Well_, I thought, _if she wants me underground, then she will have me underground, but this is my home turf! And I am the Lady of the Moon!_

Exerting my will on the Earth beneath me, I raised a tall spire of rock with me at the top and I rose to my full twenty foot height. From my new vantage point I could see past the now laughably small minor goddess trying to fight me along with my loyal subjects, the Pack and Sundarya (or possibly Morgana), past them all, straight to the sea.

A thought popped into my head and I experimentally tried to see if I could bring the tide in just a little bit, so Circe wouldn't notice. It might not work, but the Moon controlled the tide, so it was worth a try.

On the beach, a crab that was about to leave its rock pool to find a wetter home, was knocked back as the very thing it was looking for flooded its house.

"I AM THE LADY OF THE MOON AND YOU WILL KNOW MY POWER" I intoned that megaphone loud. I didn't know where the Hades the words were coming from, but they sounded cool.

With that I stepped of the spire and let it crumble to dust behind me. The sea itself responded to my will and the tide rose rapidly, flooding our makeshift arena in moments.

I looked for Circe, but she was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged, figuring that she must have been swept away and I didn't even have to attack her mentally.

Suddenly, I became aware of a vast presence pushing on my mind, one that felt like it had been there since the dawn of time itself. There was nothing I could really do to stop it breaking all my barriers and controlling me, though I tried everything I knew.

Jerkily, my hand rose and an unknown being channelled my power. I watched helplessly as the tide receded just as fast as it had risen and suddenly became aware that the Pack and Morgana had vanished as well as Circe.

Worry engulfed me and I shrunk down to somewhere around my normal size or maybe a bit taller. I was just about to cast a spell to find the missing monsters when I realised that the thing that had controlled me was gone.

Just as I realised that, however, it returned but this time, it didn't seem to be trying to make me do anything, it was just ... there.

It was joined by a different, more familiar presence and I sensed them both drawing their essence in to a certain spot, concentrating it, so they could manifest physically.

Two women appeared; one, the goddess that had chosen to take me as her heir, Queen of the Night; the other a stranger but I could figure out who she was.

An illustrious lily sat upon her chestnut locks, and her dress was a mosaic of grasses and mosses. Resting on her back was a cape made of what looked like miniaturised feathers, shimmering as she moved, to show scenes of animals (weirdly they were all the animals I liked best), the only common thing being that at all times, the seven life processes were depicted; movement, respiration, sensitivity, growth, reproduction, excretion (depicted by you-know-what) and nutrition.

To be honest, I shouldn't know the seven life processes, but Circe was a strict teacher.

The woman's face was by far the most striking thing about her. It was unspeakably beautiful but cold, as if she had seen so much sadness that it failed to affect her. Her eyes showed both ancient knowledge and the thirst for new information.

This was Physis, the primordial goddess of nature.

Nyx must have realised that I had figured out who Physis was since her next words were, "I take it you know who this is"

I nodded and she continued.

"Circe has agreed that your studies are complete and right now she is sitting by the hearth in my daughter Hemera's palace, warming up after that little dip. The Primordial council was watching your battle, since I thought it might prompt them to choose heirs of their own. Physis is here to restore this island"

At that, Physis turned herself into a green mist which spread throughout the island, turning all the plants that had managed to grow in the charred, barren landscape into behemoth trees, with pathways made of vines between them and holes in their trunks that essentially turned them into living buildings.

As for the landscape itself, it became dense undergrowth and miraculously, the roars of lions and the howls of wolves echoed throughout the new forest.

After the mist dissipated, an obvious change came over Nyx. She instantly became a lot more serious and said, "Now for our second order of business. Like I said, the Council was watching your fight and when you controlled the water, the Sea gods weren't too happy.

They've asked me to take away your powers over water, and I had to eventually agree. In compensation however, I managed to get you the ability to control and summon the water from the five rivers of the underworld", I didn't mention the fact that I really didn't mind whether I had the power to control water, so compensation was really unnecessary. She raised a hand and I felt something leave me.

"As well as that, there is a goddess called Macaria, your half-sister, and she wishes to fade and pass her domain over to you. She is the goddess of blessed peaceful deaths so we need to visit the Underworld. We also need to go there so that you may formally gain the powers of the Underworld Rivers."

I agreed to this but first I asked where the Pack and Morgana were.. At this, I was told that they had already shadow travelled to my father's realm.

And so it came to be that I was sitting by the bedside of my immortal sister, watching her effectively commit suicide. Macaria was really old fashioned, though I suppose that is what happens when the only human contact you have is with long dead spirits.

"Sister, under mine sphere lie the Isles of the Blessed, Elysium and the duty of ensuring easy passage of a soul from its body. This duty will soon be thine and I entrust unto thee the responsibility of maintaining order in said spheres. One would expect thee to do this and do this well. Dost thou agree to this?"

When I nodded, she turned into godly vapours, and while I gained power, I lost a sister.

Nyx was waiting outside, along with the Pack (all attached to and ready to pull my dog sled/chariot) and Morgana.

As I got onto my chariot and we sped towards the first of the rivers, the Lethe.

The journey there took about ten minutes and within almost no time at all, I was standing amongst the poppies on the riverbank, saying the words that would call the spirit of the river.

"Lady Lethe, goddess of the river Lethe and forgetfulness, I Bianca di Angelo summon thee and ask thee by my right as the champion the Primordial Council has chosen for thee to impart unto me a fraction of your power"

As soon as I finished, the water swirled into a mini whirlpool and a bedraggled figure rose up.

Lethe looked least goddess like of all immortals I had met so far.

She had milky white skin and had a wilting poppy adorning her brown hair... her messy hasn't-been-washed-for-ages hair. She was wearing a bath robe and slippers and when she spoke I was hit by the noxious smell of alcohol and poor oral hygiene.

"Uhhh, so, you're the one I was told about. Okay fine but after this I'm going back to bed. I have a terrible hangover. I, Lethe, daughter of Oceanus and goddess of some stuff I can't really remember, hereby claim the di Angelo girl as my champion."

Surprisingly, despite her terrible proclamation, a ball of Lethe water splashed into my face, bringing with it invigoration and a certainty that wherever I was, the river could somehow get to me and make my enemies forget all about me.

Next, we went to see Lord Acheron and got his blessing to control pain (not a power I intended to use, anytime soon); Phlegethon for pyrokinesis; Cocytus to control sadness and finally Styx to control both hate and vulnerability.

As soon as Styx blessed me, pain shot through my body. I doubled over and fell to the ground. As my brow burst into sweat, I looked at my hands, which were beginning to glow.

Nyx pushed through the Pack and knelt by my side.

"Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night does hereby name thee Bianca di Angelo, Titaness of the Moon, Sorcery, Monsters, Cool Breezes, Blessed Deaths, the Five Rivers of the Underworld and Daimon of the Night."

**Chapter 12 is officially up! Sorry for the wait guys but I've had tests and a violin exam so I didn't really have time.**

**Thanks to Dier123 for support and THE ONLY REVIEW! Not bitter at all, no, definitely no anger here...**

**You guys are probably wondering what is happening to Bianca, my answer is that this is the final part in her transition to immortality. Gaining selene's powers made her ninety percent immortal and she only needed a little more (Macaria and the rivers) to complete the process.**

**I'll be seeing you !**


	13. In which I meet Kronos

**The Beginning of the End**

**5000 VIEWS! Thank you everyone who has read this. Though you guys can do better in the REVIEWS.**

**PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is ****entirely**** mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.**

**On we journey on our marvellous hike into the world of my contributions to the world of Sally's Baby Boy.**

**Bianca's POV**

As I opened my eyes, I saw a dark ceiling studded with silver. I looked around and I instantly knew where I was, thanks to Selene's decorating skills.

The room had changed since I was last here, though, there was now a door, which presumably led to the rest of the Moon and there were enchanted windows through which I could see strange scenes, full of flying pink unicorns and schools being shut down and bosses giving payrises.

I instinctively knew that these were the dreams of humanity and I could see anyone's dreams if I asked.I also knew that I could enter and alter those dreams. A wave of joy hit me as I realised it would be easy to track Alabaster now and I could also keep Nico safe using my newfound powers.

Without thinking, I asked to see Nico's dreams, without thinking that I might find some things in my brother's head ... surprising.

When I entered his dream, he was kissing someone. That was not the surprising part. The surprising part was that the person he was kissing was... Percy. Or at least, a figment of Nico's imagination that looked like Percy.

I was going to just get out of there when my brother turned his head and looked right at me. His eyes widened in surprise when he recognised me and the "Percy" disappeared instantaneously.

I didn't really mind that Nico was at least in part gay, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't want me to know. I summoned a ball of Lethe-water and threw it at him. His eyes closed and he fell back. I made a bed appear behind him and watched as the dream morphed into something else.

He was awake again (if you can be awake inside a dream), but now he was next to the dark waters of the Styx. I decided to give him a message, a plan that I was sure could help.

I altered the dream so that Percy was there and he was walking into the river. I then left and hoped Nico's subconscious registered the message, not just the fact that Percy was there.

Back in the Moon's dream room, I willed myself into Alabaster's mind. It was a lot harder to get here than it was to enter Nico's mind and when I got there it was different. Instead of a dream landscape, I was in a plain white room with a screen on one of the walls.

The screen showed a group of children, all with brown or black hair and green eyes. I heard Alabaster's voice saying, "Guy, it's all happening tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that Olympus will fall and the children of Hecate will usher in a new age!"

Horrified, I realised that Alabaster was still awake. I desperately tried to get out of his mind but he must have realised something was wrong since I felt spells of capture being put up. I controlled some Acheron water and splashed it into the screen. Hopefully, the pain would shake his concentration and I would be able to get out.

I sighed in relief as I spotted an opening in the mental wall he had erected and I managed to crawl out of it.

I had never been happier to get back in the Moon. Now, I wondered how to do the third job that I needed to do; namely, to reconvene the Titan council and get myself officially inaugurated.

Just as I thought about that, I felt the necromantic pull on my soul. I knew it was probably Nico, so I cast a spell to change my appearance, back to how I looked when I died.

Huh, weird sentence, that. How I looked when I died.

I followed the pull and found myself in the Underworld, one of Persephone's flower gardens probably.

I was right; it was Nico who summoned me. He looked different to when I last saw him and now he looked like he was on the path of recovery after my "departure"

"Bianca" he stuttered "but-"

From the look on his face, I gathered that I was not the one he wanted to summon and as far as I knew there was only one other spirit he might like to see.

"Don't summon our mother, Nico. She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see"

I knew I guessed right from how his eyes scrunched up. Back when I had come to visit Macaria, I had attempted to find my mother myself but before I could even begin the summoning, Nyx had stopped me and explained the situation regarding her death and how we came to be in the Lotus Casino by sending a sort of video straight into my head.

"Why?" he demanded, "what's our father hiding?"

"Pain. Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy."

"What do you mean?" I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I have to know!"

"The knowledge will only hurt you. Remember what I said: holding grudges is a fatal flaw for children of Hades."

"I know that," Nico insisted. "But I'm not the same as I used to be, Bianca. Stop trying to protect me!"

"Brother, you don't understand-"

But before I could say another word, he swiped his hand through my image, (which felt really strange) and to maintain my charade as a spirit, I was forced to cast a spell of invisibility on myself. I saw him ask for our mother once more and just to give him some satisfaction, I projected the scene that Nyx had shown me onto the mist.

While he needed to see it, I would only be embittered by it and I already had too much to do for that to cloud my judgement.

With my new Titaness powers, I propelled my spirit right out of the Underworld and to the place that I suspected that Nyx had taken the Pack; her mansion in Tartarus.

(Line Break)

When I materialised into the Mansion, I found Nyx waiting for me with my body, which she must have collected from the moon. Silently, I slipped back inside and felt my mind becoming physical once more.

"So, young lady, what will you do now?" The way Nyx said this made it clear that there was only one right answer.

"I suppose now, it is time for me to take my place at the Titan Council."

She nodded approvingly and with a snap of her fingers the Pack materialised. This time however, it was the entire pack, not just the second generation members. Viktor, Sabriel, Lirael, Sanar and Ryelle all towered over their house sized offspring at a massive size dwarfing even their distant ancestor Cerberus. They were all in formation to pull the chariot and as I stepped on Nyx turned to me.

"Tell them what you're the Titaness of and claim to be a daughter of Thanatos and Macaria. Don't let them know your true parentage."

With that she disappeared, probably back to her own chariot and I sped my Pack forward and into the sky of Tartarus. Instinctively, I raised my hand and a portal to the domain of Ouranous opened up and closed behind us.

Using the chariot's own magic, we went faster than the speed of sound and in no time at all, arrived in Othrys.

As we approached, I slowed down just in time to see a battalion of Empousa pointing cannons at me. As the cannonballs flew through the air Ranna barked and it seemed like the metal was drained of energy, stopping them in midair before they plunged downwards. I looked at her in shock for a moment but then shrugged as I figured that everyone was allowed their own tricks.

At this the Empousa ran inside the palace desperately calling for help and we landed just as a hulking twenty foot humanoid figure clad in silver armour with a massive sword and a shield depicting the constellations appeared. His most striking feature was the enormous horned helmet he wore, making him recognizable as Krios, Titan of the South.

That was pretty much all I knew about him as I stepped off my chariot and grew to my own twenty foot Titan form. Through the slits in his helmet, I saw his eyes widen as he whispered, "Selene"

"No," I intoned, "Selene faded a while ago and she named me her successor. I have come to take my place as an official Titaness"

His eyes returned to normal as he nodded and turned to walk back inside.

"Come"

Krios seemed to be a man of few words. To be honest I liked that about him.

I couldn't help but be struck by the architecture of the Titans' Fortress. Obviously made for war, Othrys was terrifying, carved into the mountain with an ominous swirl of clouds at the highest turret.

Krios led me to a room that was almost a carbon copy of the throne room of the primordials but for the fact that it was entirely made of black rock.

"Wait. I will summon my kin" Krios closed his eyes and the thrones were filled gradually as my own pack padded in. Well, most of them, Saraneth and Orannis were too big to squeeze through the door and had to make do with lying down outside.

The first thrones to be filled were those of the Titaness'. In each of them, the resemblance to Gaia and Ouranos was apparent, even though I had only seen them once. The only one who looked different was probably Eurybia, the only Titaness who was a daughter of Pontus. Unfortunately, she was the only one who I could definitely name.

The Titans were a lot more obvious when they came in, Hyperion in a burst of flames, Oceanus in a bubble of seawater. Last to come in was obviously my Grandfather, Kronos with his brother Koios. Kronos was obviously annoyed at being the smallest there, the only one stuck in a mortal body, the only one who could be killed.

I did for a second contemplate saving everyone the effort of a war and killing him right there and then. But only for a second. I probably wouldn't be able to land a scratch on him before one of the other Titans tossed me back into Tartarus.

For now, at least, I needed him to make me a proper Titaness and to make sure he knew I knew my place; I curtsied as low as I could. It was a weird feeling, not one that I intended to repeat but necessary nonetheless.

"Arise, young one. I was unaware that Selene had delayed fading until now. It is most fortuitous that you have ascended during this most Holy War. You must realise that the Moon has always held power that is needed to reclaim our place in this world. Therefore as a pre requisite to us allowing the completion of your ascension, we would ask that you agree to aid our efforts."

I heard a voice in my head just as he finished speaking.

"_Didn't expect him to be so blunt about it, but he never said that you had to help them win the war. Agree and then help the Hesperides with some gardening or something."_

I didn't want to just go along with whatever Nyx told me to do and I was a little bit miffed that she was being such a backseat driver. Still, it was a good idea.

"I swear on the Styx that it shall be so."

"Then as King of The Titans I give the Titaness Bianca, of the Moon, Sorcery, Monsters, Cool Breezes, Blessed Deaths, The Five Rivers of The Underworld and Daimon of the Night the full powers and authority of a Titaness"

As he spoke, a scroll appeared in the air and he read off my domains from that. At the bottom was a dotted line and when he finished speaking, his name appeared on it.

Something in my mind felt like it was shifting. Before my connection to my domains was a sort of doorway at the back of my mind but now I had gone through the doorway and there was no going back.

"Now, I believe Hyperion would like to speak with you" finished Kronos and Koios touched his head teleporting the both of them away.

Gradually, everyone left the room but two people who I presumed to be Hyperion and his wife Theia.

"So this is their replacement for our daughter, huh" remarked Hyperion. Theia frowned at him and smacked his arm, but when she turned to me she was wearing a blinding smile.

"Sorry about my husband, it's just this war has his blood boiling. We just wanted to know..." she trailed off but then she steeled herself and continued, "we just wanted to know how Selene faded and whether Helios or Eos might have stayed on till now as well."

I had to admit I felt sorry for her. She was just a worried mother who found out that one of her daughters was dead; barely clinging onto the new hope that her other children might still be alive.

"Selene must have been a great daughter. She retreated to the moon after the rise of Rome and told me that since then she had been watching people's dreams to find a worthy successor. I suppose she chose me. To be honest, I have no idea about Helios or Eos but I promise to try and find out."

Theia nodded and I felt like I was abusing her privacy as tears welled up in her eyes.

I flashed myself back to the Chariot and thought about where to go next.

Well, I suppose I should explore the Moon and see if I could find a way to get to the sun or something.

"To the moon!" I shouted and once more a portal opened right in front of us to the main hall of Selene's ex-domain.

* * *

Woahhhhh!

In the past 20 minutes my mind had been blown almost a thousand times. I suppose Selene had a lot of free time on her hands.

The corridor was literally one giant canvas for Selene and she used it all. And it wasn't just one big picture either; the subject matter clearly changed as it went along, but it was so seamlessly done, I couldn't point to any spot and say, 'This is new material.'

And then I actually _noticed_ the windows. They were stained glass windows, and Luna had managed to incorporate them into the canvas too. They weren't distracting holes in the wall; they were accents, and the soft moonlight they radiated was gorgeous.

"This must have taken centuries" I breathed, "wait... I think this is some sort of ...diary"

Once in a while, I came upon a branch. For example, one of the hallways depicted the Titanomachy but the side hallway went into the love story of a woman who had light auburn hair and a reddy-gold dress (probably Eos) and a man wearing a silver chiton, who had black hair silver eyes and reminded me strangely of Krios.

It was almost unbelievable that Selene had managed to link together potentially thousands of stories at random points.

There were little notes written on the walls as well, things like "Helios has another girlfriend now, I think this time it is an Oceanid. I really hope he can settle down with her."

I started seeing more and more of the moon and the stars as time went on, as Selene felt more and more disgusted by the Olympians. It was at this point that I noticed that there were actual people on the moon back in those days as well.

They looked like factory workers and it seemed more and more that Selene ran a business as well. There were also enormous semi-transparent animals studded with stars at various points in their bodies. It slowly dawned on me that these were constellations.

I followed the corridors until I found a lifesize portrait of three people, one Selene, one Eos and the last one Helios.

Helios and Eos were dissolving in the exact same way I saw Selene fade and in there dying moments it looked like they reached out and gave Selene two medallions. One was a fiery golden sun and anther was a half sun made of copper.

There was a notation. It read "Hidden behind these walls the medallions await someone who is worthy of succeeding my siblings"

I suppose it is my job to find these worthy ones now.

Making a mental note to tell Theia I carried on walking and I came to a huge wooden door. It took a lot of my strength to just open it but I knew it was worth it when I peered inside. Shelves of books covered, well just about every surface there was and I couldn't even see the back.

I cast a spell to allow telepathy between me and the pack and told them that I would be taking an indefinite leave and that they should go and protect the breeding mountain in Tartarus until I called them.

I summoned a chair and pulled out a book at random.

_Upon the Culture of Scythian Dracanae._

I realised that it would take me decades to read the entire library so I cast a spell that would let me gain knowledge by just seeing it, even just for a moment.

This was going to take a while.

**Hi everybody**

**I recognise that no apology is good enough for this huge wait but still im sorry.**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**


End file.
